Crazy Thing Called Love
by a.jaded
Summary: {jacob/oc} Being the younger sister of Bella Swan can be very, very annoying. Colby Swan, however, has this good girl / bad girl thing figured out. She's used to doing whatever she wants whenever she wants to do it and with whoever she wants.. But then Jacob Black, who she thought was more into her sister than her starts to hang around all the time.. Will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

Hi. My name's Colby Swan.. Yeah, yeah, unfortunately, my older sister happens to be Bella.. I mean not that I actually dislike her but... Sometimes (okay, alright, damn it, all the time) I just wish she'd get her period in a shark tank. And no, before you all go rushing to conclusions, this has nothing to do with her getting at least 90 percent of the attention from every single person we know, friends, family, or otherwise..

Personally? I just think she's **pathetic**. I mean she can't do anything for herself, she doesn't take any sort of real risks, she's just basically here.. And half the time, lately (well, at least since I've moved back in with her and Charlie, my father, in Forks) she acts like she doesn't even want to be here, either..

Saying the above might make me a heartless bitch but frankly?

I don't give a damn. That's just how I feel about her lately... I mean when we were little I really couldn't stand her either.. Everyone just sort of always heeded her beck and call. And since we're older now?

It's gotten so much worse, so much more annoying to constantly deal with..

But hey, I suppose I should thank her for that... Because if they weren't all so damn busy being up her pathetic helpless ass I'd never have half the adventures I manage to.

You've all probably heard (and been put to sleep by) her story.. Now let me tell mine..

It all started on Halloween with your cliché high school party.. I never expected to see Jacob there.. I really didn't expect him to finally acknowledge I wasn't the bratty kid sister or the bane of his existance anymore, either, because I'd been leaving the damn guy alone (or pretending to hate him, acting annoyed and a little mean if I had to deal with the guy) since I'd moved back to Forks..

And I damn sure didn't expect him to suddenly start showing interest in me..

Neither did my big sister.

And that's where it all started.. But I'm gonna stop babbling now and start with the story.

* * *

"Charlie is going to have a stroke if he happens to see you going out like that." Bella stated matter of factly as she eyed her baby sister(who currently wore a corset like black top, devil horns, a plaid micro mini and over the knee boots with a longer jacket) with a raised brow as Colby continued to get ready to go out to some house party.

Naturally, Colby hadn't bothered with the formality of actually asking for permission.. She always did this, she never seemed to get caught, either, which to be honest, baffled Bella and sort of made her a little jealous.

Her life sucked right now and obviously, Colby was living it up, having a blast.

Colby was hardly ever home, always out on dates, usually never with the same boy more than twice, she was always involved in stuff the school did like fundraisers, dances, plays and talent shows.. She made friends easily, she basically did whatever she want whenever she wanted to do it.

Bella asked their father once how come he never enforced a curfew or anything on Colby and he'd said that "She makes good grades, she's not always with one guy and isolating herself from everyone else."

Lately Bella was starting to get really, really jealous of her little sister. Nights like tonight just rubbed it in.

"He's not going to see what I'm wearing, idiot.. What the hell do you think the trench coat's for, huh?" Colby asked as she slid a headband into her long dark hair and puckered her lips, slicking on red tinted lipgloss, blowing a cocky kiss at herself in the mirror before turning around to actually look at her older sister and smirking for a few moments.

"What time are you coming home?" Bella asked, not that she cared, she was just curious.. Was she going to have to wait up, yet again and tiptoe downstairs to let her sister in the house? Or was her sister going to actually come home at a decent time?

"Whenever.. What are you, my mother?" Colby asked as she gave her sister an annoyed eye roll. She knew Bella wasn't asking these questions because she actually cared and worried by now, nope.. Bella was asking them because it put her out to have to wait up until one or two am and let her in the house.

Especially because there was nothing in it for her.

"Happy halloween, sis." Colby said as she slid her feet into a dangerously high heeled pair of leather over the knee boots and took off at a run down the stairs.

She'd almost gotten out the door and her father called her name.

"Shit.. Fuck my life right now." she muttered anxiously, -afraid that her luck might be about to run out, she might be about to finally get caught or something,- as she took a deep breath, slapped on her best innocent face and skipped into the den as Charlie asked, "Where are you heading?"

"Amber, this friend of mine.. She wanted me to come over.. Might even want me to sleep over.." Colby said after faltering for a few seconds.. The party was at Ambers house so it wasn't a total lie, of course.. Her father just didn't need to know that it was a no parents party..

Even if nothing happened, he wouldn't allow her to go and she'd been dying to go to the party all week..

According to Amber, a cousin of hers that lived in the dorms at Port Angeles University was coming and bringing older guys with him. . Older guys that for once would not know who's kid sister she happened to be or that her father was a cop in town..

Colby was sick to death of all the boys in Forks, really.. The only one she'd actually liked, Mike Newton, well.. he used her to get to her older sister because he didn't have the actual balls to approach Bella. This wasn't counting Jacob Black, of course, but she learned not to count him long ago, back when they were kids and all he wanted to do was hurt her feelings or make her cry.

"This late?" Charlie asked, brow raised as he fixed his eyes on his youngest child. Colby didn't even break a sweat, she'd gotten so good at this good girl/bad girl thing while living here, she knew exactly what was needed to get out.

"She's having personal problems, Daddy.. She doesn't wanna be by herself right now. She's in pajamas, sobbing at old movies, the whole bit. It's sad, really.. I was just trying to be a good friend." Colby said as she gave her father a pleading look and waited impatiently...

"And her parents are okay with you coming over this late and maybe staying over?" Charlie asked.. He sensed that there was more to Colby's going out than she was letting on, but Colby hadn't been doing the things his oldest had lately, so he gave her a lot more leeway than his oldest daughter Bella got.

After all, she seemed to be a good girl.. She kept an all A grade point average nearly (one B and understandably, that was in Math) she was always volunteering or on some committee for Forks High, she didn't turn into a mess or a shell of herself if a guy broke it off with her and left her..

In fact, she was doing what every normal teenage girl did and she dated different guys casually.

Some of them he hadn't been too fond about, of course, and sometimes he worried about her, wondered if he gave her a little too much leeway, but..

She wasn't in the shape her older sister was in currently.

"Mhmm. They said it was fine.. I mean all we're gonna do is maybe walk around town.. And her parents make her carry pepper spray, Daddy, before you go freaking out on me.. Besides, I doubt anyone is gonna mess with me."

"Why's that?" Charlie asked, hiding a chuckle as Colby hugged him and said with a teasing grin, "Because my dad's like the most amazing cop in this town. Duh." while thinking to herself in amusement '_Because I'm not a pathetic succubus loser like my big sister, per chance?Because guys only notice girls who have problems and have to have a guy to complete them.. Or the fact that I'm too smart, I don't actually care what anyone thinks of me.. Take your pick, daddy dearest.' _as Charlie finally relented but called out the door behind her, "No boys!"

She pumped the air with her fist in a self congratulatory kind of way and texted her best friend Amber, not bothering to watch where she was going. In the process, she collided with a rock solid chest and looking up, a scowl lit on her face briefly as Jacob Black stood there, eyeing her in this really, really strange way.

Jacob had been following the scent of coconut as it tickled his nose and bewitched his keen shifter sense of smell.. He'd had to phase back to human, but he continued to jog, using his intense focus, his keen sense of smell to guide him. He turned down the Swan's block and then he saw her as the smell got much stronger.. His lips twitched and curved into a slightly softer than normal smile and then it hit him.. If Colby was his imprint and not Bella... How the hell was he going to survive the whole process? Because Colby, with good reason, obviously, hated him. Of course, she didn't know that the only real reason he was her biggest childhood tormentor when they'd been younger was because he was actually was completely crazy about her back then..

It went without saying that actually hadn't changed at all, but now it was too late.. She seemed to hate him.. Or spend ninety percent of her time avoiding him, which lately, had been driving him absolutely crazy and making a mess of the friendship he had with her older sister Bella, but now at least he knew why..

Colby was clearly meant to be his.. He'd just imprinted on her and right now the handsome Quileute male was torn between 3 distinct emotions because of it.. He was happy it was her and not Bella, and he was angry, because he knew he'd made a huge mess of things back then and lately, they fought nonstop when they were around one another, and he was worried.. Because lately, he'd noticed things about her that concerned him.. Until this exact moment, he hadn't been able to figure out why.. Now that he knew she was his imprint, he knew why he'd been worried about her lately.

She just seemed to be going totally wild.. Hiding it well from her father and almost all other adults of course, but she was definitely not a little girl anymore, and she didn't mind acting like it, either.

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" Jacob asked as he tried to get his head around what he had just realized had happened... And who it'd happened to.. Given the past history with his apparent imprint, he wasn't sure if this was going to go well at all.

"Going to suck up to Bella again?" Colby retorted as she slid off the trench coat and tapped her foot impatiently, wishing this conversation was over already. The more she was around him lately, the more upset it made her watching him being sucked into Bella's trap just like everyone else.

They'd never actually been really close, but.. She'd always had this huge crush on him.. Sadly, the feeling wasn't likewise.

"No, Colby, I'm going over because she needs a friend." Jacob said quietly as he eyed the skimpy costume she was wearing for a moment, musing aloud, "Why not an angel?" and immediately mentally kicking himself.

Colby laughed -and coughed a bit because the way he was looking at her, that smoldering look in those sexy brown eyes, and the tone of his voice shockd her - and then shrugged as she said simply, "Why be good when you can be bad and have more fun though?" as her friend's silver Mustang convertible pulled to a stop on the curb nearby them and Amber laid on the horn impatiently.

"Have fun babysitting the zombie.. Just remember, Jacob.. He'll come back.. He always worms his way back in.. And when he does? It'll be Jacob who all over again.. It's a shame really.." Colby said casually over her shoulder as she walked towards her best friend's car.

"What's a shame." Jacob asked, brow raised as her sharp observation hit it's obvious intended mark.

"All that.. Wasted on her pathetic ass." Colby said then added with a moment's pained look in her eyes "But hey, it's none of my business and it never has been, right?" as she gestured to him, winked and flopped into the passenger seat of her best friends car. As they drove off, he gaped at her in shock..

And then the fact that he'd just let his imprint take off.. In a car full of older teenagers, at least 3 boys in said car at that.. To a party where there was definitely going to be no adult supervision whatsoever and lots of drinking if he had to guess.. When that sank in, he did something that if asked a month prior, he'd have laughed about and called you insane..

He walked away from the Swan house, (because he'd been intending to at least go and check on Bella so his having followed his nose here wouldn't be quite so obvious),and back towards the general direction he'd seen the car go in when it had left.

About two blocks away, Bella texted him and he looked at it, laughed and shoved the phone back into his jeans pocket.

Why bother with her when the sister he'd always secretly wanted more was being a bit more flirty lately and seemed like she might actually care just a little about him, according to the statement she'd just made before getting into her friend's car...

Bella sure as hell never had anyway.

As he walked into the party, he heard Def Leppard playing, Pour some Sugar on Me, and he heard people towards the front chanting and laughing, whistling and yelling.

As he got closer to the front, he figured out why.. And it took all the self control he did have, which wasn't a whole lot to begin with, to keep from killing half the guys around him as Colby and at least three other girls were standing on a counter, beer in hand, dancing way too sexy and being entirely too comfortable with it..

Which made him really stand there and take a good look at her, take stock of her.. When the hell had she went from shy and sweet to wild and outgoing?

When had she developed her attitude as of late?

Before he could stop himself, he was pulling her off the counter and carrying her over his shoulder back outside.

"What the fuck? Seriously?" Colby hissed as she glared at him angrily, while also blushing so badly she could feel her skin heating up.. She bit her lower lip, shuffled her feet and for whatever reason, she couldn't look up and meet his steady gaze.

"You're asking me what the fuck?" Jacob snapped as Colby looked at him and muttered something he couldn't hear then said aloud, "I didn't tell you to fucking follow me.. Why did you follow me, Jacob? Babysitting Bella get a little too boring finally? Or did you maybe realize I was right about her and what I said before I left?"

"Neither.. Does your dad even have the smallest clue what you're doing right now?" Jacob asked, rage taking over. He was trying his best not to wolf out at this point, jealous at all the catcalls she'd been getting with her little skin show, her sexy dance,when he walked into the party and plucked her off the bar.

"I told him where I am." Colby said defensively as she looked up at him then asked "Who died and made you the fun police, huh? I don't mess with you when you're over at the house mooning over my selfish bitch of a sister, do I?"

He looked at her and the smirk came before he could stop it.. So she was jealous of Bella's clingy and almost obsessive need to be around him.. Maybe that explained why she either avoided him or gave him attitude.. and sometimes he'd look up and happen to see her watching him this look in her eyes like watching him with her sister was killing her.

He couldn't actually think of anything to respond to that so instead, he grumbled and picked her up again, carried her back towards a playground nearby the house he'd just ran out of with her over his shoulder..

She protested angrily, all the way there, of course, but he sat her down on the swingset in the play area and paced in front of her, his hand in his hair, swearing to himself.

Colby watched the strange and bizarre meltdown of Jacob Black with an amused and curious look on her face. When she laughed a little, his head shot up and his eyes practically burned as he looked at her and asked, "What the fuck are you laughing for?"

"Nothing, carry on.. Does this all have a point, or?" Colby asked as she bit her lower lip.. The way he was acting right now was sort of scary.. But it sort of thrilled her too, she'd seen the jealousy in his eyes earlier when he'd pulled her off of the bar back at Amber's parents house.

"What the fuck's gotten into you lately, huh?" Jacob asked her as he looked at her, arms crossed, feet tapping impatiently. He was expecting an answer.

"Nothing. I'm just being me." Colby said as she watched him, brow raised.

"This" he gestured to her outfit, "Is not you."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Jacob, and I haven't been around for a while now.. So how do you know this isn't me?"

"Because, Colby, I can tell, okay?" Jacob said quietly, starting to calm down. He could sort of sense that the intensity in his arguing with her, the way he'd overreacted earlier in general was sort of scaring her even if she wouldn't show it.

"Whatever. How the hell can you tell? I mean answer me because I'm dying to know.. Last I checked, you were Bella's biggest fan.. I don't get why, but hey, to each their own.."

He shrugged and said quietly, "I'm just worried about you.. Nobody else seems to."

She looked at him with a wary gaze as she bit her lower lip and sighed then said "Damn it, I just wanted to have fun tonight, okay? I wanted to forget about Newton's insignificant ass dumping me because he heard Bella was single again and she might be looking... I was hurt and I wanted to do something that'd kind of seem like he hadn't hurt me. I wanted to get out there and show him that I didn't need him, damn it. That as usual, I'll be alright, I can handle me. Kinda blew up in my face because he didn't even show. Not that it'll matter to you.."

"Mike? You're upset because Mike dumped you?" Jacob asked with an amused expression on his face.. Until the jealousy that came with hearing his imprint (and the girl he'd loved before imprinting on her) talk about her feelings for another guy.

Colby gave him a raised brow and then wondered to herself, _'The actual fuck is his deal tonight? His moods are all over the place.. And why'd he look so jealous? It's not like he'd ever want me so I stopped bothering to try for the one I really wanted. This whole being hurt by Mike's my fault, anyway, my whole 'if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with crap. '_ but kept quiet, watched him a few moments as she rubbed her arms. He'd dragged her out of the party without even letting her grab her coat and she was kind of cold now as a result.

"You cold?" Jacob asked as he held out his jacket to her.

"Someone kind of dragged me out of that party like a caveman and I left my jacket." Colby said with a small scowl as she took the jacket, covertly inhaled the way his cologne clung to it, wishing he'd given it to her for another reason besides his just being a pretty nice guy.

"Sorry.. I guess I overreacted." Jacob admitted, though he knew that if he had a choice, he'd have done it again in a heartbeat. She was his, she was meant to be with him.. And it'd made him crazy jealous watching her dance like that, hearing guys yelling and whistling at her and her friends like they had been.

"Not really.. Maybe you're sort of right.. Maybe this isn't me.. But neither is just lying back and doing nothing, dealing with pain.." Colby said as she stood then asked, "If it makes you feel better, Jacob, you can come back and hang out with me.. I just.. I hate going home.. That means I have to see her.. I can't s tand watching how pathetic she's being about Cullen's choice to leave her."

Jacob nodded and then thought it over. "Guess since you really seem to want to go back to this party, I can go with you." he said as she raised a brow, obviously shocked by his saying he'd come back with her.

"So.. Why did you drag me out of there?" she asked as they walked back down the street towards the house. He shrugged, tense, not sure what to say..

How do you explain to someone that they're your entire life now.. That you've always kinda loved them.. Especially in a situation like their present one?


	2. Chapter 2

She grumbled as she felt herself being prodded awake, and not gently, either. Her eyes fluttered open and she scowled as she blinked into focus the image of her older sister standing over her bed, something in her hand, pissed and annoyed look on your face. "What do you want?" Colby asked, grumpy at being woken up early, having a rather intense dream she'd been having about Jacob Black interrupted.

"It's for you." Bella said as she shoved the phone into her younger sister's hand and stood there, arms crossed and watched her expectantly. She didn't like the fact that Jacob had obviously blown her off to chase Colby around some stupid party the night before, and she really didn't like that he was obviously calling to check on Colby this morning after he'd gotten her back into the house last night, with Bella's help. It made her mad more than anything. Jacob was her best friend, not Colby's. For the most part, Colby rarely talked to Jacob and when they did talk, they were more often than not arguing.

"If it's for me get the hell out of my room, Bella." Colby said with an annoyed roll of her eyes as she took the phone from her sister and caught sight of the time, grumbling even more.. It was only 9 and on a Saturday. A Saturday that for once, she didn't have anything planned to do on.. And she'd been waiting to sleep in all week almost.

When Jacob's voice was the voice on the other end of the line, she subconsciously licked her lips, the memory of her interrupted dreams coming back to her. She realized now why Bella was still standing in her room and she said through gritted teeth, "Can you kindly fuck off? If he wants to talk to you, Bells, I'll bring you the damn phone." while rolling her eyes in extreme annoyance. Her sister glared at her and said "You're lucky Jacob's a nice guy.. I cannot believe you, really.. I mean do the rules not apply to you?"

Colby scoffed at her sister and then said quietly, " Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" with a smirk on her face as she took the phone, stood and walked out of her own room, into their shared bathroom, shutting the door behind her.. Then it hit her, Jacob was calling to check on her obviously.. Why else would he? He was a nice guy, after all. She suddenly felt like a huge idiot for even getting cocky and assuming that Jacob actually wanted to talk to her and not her older sister. But she finally said "Ermm, hi?"

Jacob chuckled as he heard the not so silent sibling fight. He could practically see it now, Bella probably had so much smoke coming out of her ears that it wasn't funny. Or she was trying to make it seem as if he'd actually called to talk to her and not Colby, which couldn't be farther from the actual truth. "Feeling okay?" he asked as he pictured her, or tried to.

" Good, actually. No hangover." Colby answered as she immediately added, "Sorry.. If I did some dumb shit.." while rummaging through the medicine cabinet for some Tylenol, which she took and chased with a huge gulp of water. She really couldn't remember what she'd done the night before, or why Jacob came back to the party he'd dragged her out of with her.. What had they talked about? Because she did remember sitting on that playground after, talking to him until well after midnight.. That's when he'd finally taken her home and gotten her into the house. She hadn't had to come home, Charlie thought she'd be staying with Amber, but she'd decided to just come home anyway, because some of Amber's other friends were sleeping over and to be honest, she really did not like them. Or the way Amber acted when they were around.

"You didn't.. Why is there an echo?" Jacob asked as he thought about the night before, their many different conversations, the shock he'd had to find out they had a lot more in common than he thought, as well as her real thoughts on a lot of different things, one of them being Edward Cullen, who she apparently hated and wished she could set on fire.

That and her secret thought that Edward might be 'gay' and that Bella was his beard.

"Because, Jacob, my sister's standing in my room, she wouldn't leave me alone on the phone with you, so I kinda walked into the bathroom? I had to pee anyway, that's not a big deal." Colby said as Jacob chuckled and then asked, "She was standing in your room? Why? I called and asked for you.. Not her."

"Maybe because she's delusional enough to think that you actually want to talk to her? Hell if I know, man.. Look, about last night.. You didn't have to stick around.. It probably got you in deep shit with her. I know it got me in deep shit with her." Colby said as she brushed out her hair, worked on putting it up into a messy ponytail, and then grabbed her toothbrush, put some paste on it.

"Now what are you doing?" Jacob asked as her voice came out funny, as if there were static in the line. He laughed when she informed him that she was brushing her teeth. "On the phone?"

"You don't do that?" Colby asked, eyeing the phone with a raised brow as she spat paste and water into the sink. When he said he didn't, she shrugged and then said "So.. Why did you call me? At 9.."

"Oh yeah, you're totally not a morning person." Jacob remembered as he mentally kicked himself while fidgeting in his desk chair and fumbling around awkwardly for an answer.. He wasn't sure how to deal with Colby, she was totally different than Bella. Bella was like night, Colby was like day. And the two of thm apparently did not like one another.

"Umm, nope, not at all.. Besides, I figured that last night was just you being a good guy? Saving me from embarassing the hell out of myself?" Colby guessed, raising a brow when he didn't make a comment, but said instead, "I wanted to call, okay?" which made her bite her lip again, her mind flooded with steamy x rated images from the dream she'd been jarred awake from by Bella's bony annoying hands. She didn't know what to do with what he admitted, so she said quietly, "Oh.. Cool.. So..."

"So.."

"What are you gonna do today?" Colby asked as she dug around and found the pajamas she'd discarded two nights ago, slipped them on, seeing no need in getting dressed, she was only gonna be lazy and watch tv all day long, enjoy the house being unoccupied until her dad got off work, then she'd probably get sucked into watching whatever game was on tv with him, that was kind of their little father/daughter time.

At least she did try and spend time with her dad.. bella apparently, couldn't be bothered to.

"Well, Bella was gonna come over.."

"Ahh.."

"Yeah.. She wants me to help her with something." Jacob said, tense as he wondered if Colby were jealous or upset or something. He waited for what seemed like ages before she finally said something.

"She needs a psychiatrist, Jacob, not your help. No offense." Colby said as she added quickly, "It was a joke." and waited.. She'd probably just pissed him off, he and Bella were joined at the hip these days, Bella seemed to think that they'd automatically start to date or something.. Or at the very least, she acted as if Jacob weren't allowed to have any other friends but her.

"None taken. You just might be right.. What are you gonna do today?" Jacob asked as he raked his hand over his short hair and leaned back in the desk chair, legs reclined on his desk as he looked out his window and into the yard. The motorcycles sat there, untouched.. They still had a long way to go before they were actually rideable, but suddenly, Jacob just wasn't too keen on spending that much time with Bella.

Not knowing what Colby drunkenly admitted to him about her feelings the night before, and had obviously forgotten she'd admitted now. Which kind of sucked, really, he'd honestly thought he was getting somewhere with her the night before. He thought they clicked and that maybe, just maybe, this whole imprinting the girl he actually did love thing was going to be easier, not the nightmare he'd originally thought it'd be when he thought she hated him.

"Be lazy, duh.. Until later.. Told some friends I might duck out and go play a few games of pool with them in Port Angeles. They just opened this amazing game room in the mall, it's got pool tables and stuff." Colby said as she added, "And then there's this club down from the mall, they have nights where it's cool to go in if you're under eighteen, you just can't buy booze.." while biting her lower lip, checking her cell phone for texts from the night before. She had three from Mike, two of them asked "Why Jacob, of all guys?"

She laughed bitterly as she deleted Mike's number and any and all texts, pictures, and calls she had on her phone of and from him. Pining over a guy was Bella's thing.. Colby more or less looked at it like this.. If a guy wanted in her life, he'd have to convince her he was worth her wanting him in hers.. She wasn't going to sit around and pine away over some guy who'd dumped her for her own damn sister. "Goodbye loser" she muttered as Jacob asked, "Huh?"

"I was deleting Newton the Nimrod from my contacts.. Is that not what people do when they break up?" Colby asked as Jacob chuckled and then asked, "He still calls you?"

"No, but apparently, he did show up last night.. And saw us.. And then felt the urge to text me and ask me why I was there with you? Guy's a fuckin idiot.. Apparently, he thought I'd actually show him I was hurt.. It wouldn't have done any good, really. He wants her? He can fucking have her." Colby said as Jacob chuckled and then asked, "So you don't really do the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing normally, huh?"

"The one damn time I make an exception, naturally, the guy dumps me for my psychotic twit of a sister.. Go figure, huh?" Colby admitted as she sighed and said "Sitting around and crying about it won't change it, so I'd really rather not."

"Mike's a pussy anyway, he's not worth it." Jacob said quickly as Colby laughed and looked at the phone, brow raised.. If she didn't know any better.. She'd almost say he sounded like he was flirting with her right now.. Surely he wasn't..

"Are you done with the phone?" Bella called in an annoyed voice through the bathroom door as Colby rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip then called out, "Did I hand you the damn thing yet?"

"No, but.."

"No buts.. If the phone isn't in your hand, Bella then no.. I am not done with it.. Why so worried about me talking to Jacob, huh? It's not like I'm trying to steal your man, damn.. So insecure in your old age." Colby said as Jacob laughed on his end of the phone, shook his head. "She's still bugging you about the phone?"

"Hell yes. I'm about to shove it down her throat then say "There, all done now." God she annoys the living shit out of me lately. I mean she's just.. Ughh, I'm not going there this early in the am.. What I am gonna do is go downstairs, make grilled cheese and sit my lazy butt on the couch and watch cartoons.. Since someone called at 9 am." Colby said as she smiled to herself when she heard Jacob laughing and ask "Grilled cheese for breakfast?"

"Thanks to the whole pancake incident my dad's banned me from the kitchen.. It's a long story.. But it involves firemen so it's not like tragic.." Colby said as Jacob grumbled for a moment then said in a slightly jealous tone, "I don't even wanna ask."

"Probably not.. My dad was literally fuming when they left too.. Then I got the 'no boys' lecture." Colby said as she walked out of the bathroom, right past Bella and down the stairs into the kitchen. Bella grumbled as she followed her sister down the stairs, angry.. The longer Jacob and Colby talked on the phone, for some reason, the more jealous she got.

And it didn't help that Colby kept making these teasing insinuations to her about her being mad about Jacob calling.

She'd just lost Edward.. She wasn't about to step back and just let Colby charm and steal Jacob from her too. She was his friend, not Colby. It made her angry that suddenly, he was calling to talk to Colby and not to him. But when she thought about her plans for the day, she smirked and said aloud, "Ask Jacob what time he wants me there.." before turning and walking out of the kitchen, happy that she'd done her job in rubbing it in covertly that she'd be spending the day with Jacob, not Colby.

He wanted alone time, with her.

"Her royal psychoticness wants to know what time you want her over." Colby deadpanned as the sudden surge of jealousy that fought it's way to the forefront both shocked and annoyed her.. What'd she care, really? He was Bella's best friend, they really hadn't actually gotten along until now.. Granted, on her end it was because she had this huge crush on him that wouldn't just kindly disappear, and it killed her to watch the way Bella lead him on and then dropped him everytime Cullen walked back int oher life or their father actually allowed Bella to see the jerkoff.

Jacob chuckled and said "Personally, I don't care." as he thought to himself, _'But I want you here now.'_ and then reluctantly let Colby off the phone so she could eat and he could let his sister Rachel use the phone to call Paul.

Colby poked her head out of the kitchen and called out, "Jacob said whenever." as she rolled her eyes and stepped back into the kitchen, prepared her grilled cheese breakfast.. And all the while, she couldn't get her curiosity as to why he'd called to talk t oher and not Bella, out of her head..


	3. Chapter 3

The music was blaring through the paper thin walls of their rooms again and Bella toyed for a second with going down the hall, walking into Colby's room and smashing the damn radio. Everything Colby did lately, annoyed the living hell out of her. And Colby seemed to know this and enjoy doing the things she did to annoy Bella all that much more because of it. It was almost like her little sister prided herself in making her life at home a living hell. And to make matters worse, when she tried to suggest to Charlie that Colby was fast heading towards out of control, he'd remind her about her most recent mistakes and tell her that Colby wasn't doing anything bad, and that if he saw her then as her parent, he'd handle the situation.

Basically, even her own father was telling her to suck it up, put on her big girl panties and deal with it now. And that annoyed her more than anything. Everybody seemed to be turning on her lately, Jacob halfway acted as if he'd rather be anywhere than with her lately, and he'd started to show more of an interest in Colby recently, always asking about her and stuff.. Bella was losing control on her tightly little controlled world and she hated it.

"Can you shut the music down?"

The music went up louder as soon as Bella knocked on the walls and asked her sister to turn the music down. She should have known really, Colby was going to do the exact opposite of what she asked or die trying.

"Turn it down!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Girls, don't start fighting again." Charlie called up the stairs as he added mostly to pacify Bella, and because the music was just a little loud, "You could turn it down just a little."

The music's volume lowered and Colby stepped out of her room, called down the stairs, "Have you seen my Chemistry book?"

"It's in the den.. With your half eaten sandwich.. What are you doing up there?" Charlie asked his youngest as Colby shrugged and said "Talking to my friend Andrea from Florida on Skype. She's having guy issues." before walking down the stairs, grabbing her Chemistry book and the sandwich. Charlie looked at his daughter and asked with a smallish grin, "The music thing.. I know you and your sister don't get along but could you maybe declare psychological warfare in a more quieter way? Dad's got thirty dollars riding on this game."

"Lemme guess.. With Billy, right?"

"And Harry too."

"Seriously, Dad? They always win bets between you three." Colby teased her father as he asked her in concern, "Are you okay? You seemed a little upset when you came home this afternoon."

"Just Mike being a dickhead."

"Ahh.. So you and Mike did break up then? What happened, he seemed like a nice kid the few times he did come over. And you really seemed to like him." Charlie asked as Colby shrugged and said "He just broke up with me.. I didn't bother to really ask why." as she thought to herself _'Because, daddy, your fucking succubus daughter Bella, that's why. The same reason everyone in this fucking town seems to only notice me.. Because of Bella. Not that I give a shit anymore, because trust me, I don't.. If they wanna like that pathetic sack of..' _but instead of adding her input, she bit her lower lip and then hugged her father as she said quietly, "Besides.. Nobody actually finds the guy they're gonna spend their entire damn life with at sixteen.. Contrary to what her royal highness upstairs seems to think.. It just doesn't happen.. And if it does, it usually fucks up the first time around."

"Screws up.. Watch your mouth, Colby, you're not an adult. Though I have to admit, you have a more adult outlook than most. Go back to your skype thing, little old lady."

"Who will most definitely be living in your attic at forty with at least 80 cats and maybe one bat." Colby joked as Charlie shook his head and then said "I doubt that, Colby."

"Somehow, Dad, I don't.. People don't like people who don't mind saying what they really think, feel and want. Not to mention guys only actually seem to go for the dumb ones.. Not you, but most guys." Colby mused aloud as she sat down for a minute, watched a little of the game on tv.. "Skype?"

"Shit, yeah.. Maybe she didn't hang up on me.. I wasn't doing a good job at making her feel better.. My lack of experience dealing with that stuff and all.. I told her I was the worst person she could ask for advice."

Colby walked back up the stairs and back into her room and she heard the long howl of a wolf in the woods nearby in her open window. She peered down into the yard curiously and then turned back on her Skype account, signed back in and waited on her friend Andrea to sign back in also after shutting her door, locking it.

As she did so, she wondered what Jacob had been up to lately.. It seemed like whenever he wasn't up Bella's ass, he was either avoiding her, or acting really weird. Which sucked because she was kind of starting to learn how to act around him without being a bitch about things.. They were at least starting to somewhat become friends and she enjoyed talking to him.

That's why she'd really been upset just now, she just hadn't wanted to start anything with her older sister, she wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with any more of Bella's unnecessary crap today than she absolutely had to. She'd rather just keep things as they were, and she was seriously regretting opening herself up to Jacob a week or two ago when he'd crashed that party and dragged her out. If she'd just left well enough alone, she figured, she wouldn't be hurting a little right now.

But naturally, she hadn't.. She'd had to go and let the guy in. That's where she'd messed up, obviously. Letting him in and letting herself be stupid enough to think that he liked her. Clearly, like every other brainwashed idiot who knew her older sister, it'd been a ruse or something to get closer to her, so he could then get closer to Bella.

This kind of stuff amused her for the most part because if people actually paid attention to their relationship with each other, they'd realize that whether Colby liked them or not was not going to dictate how Bella felt about them or whatever.. If they had something Bella wanted, she'd let them think she cared. If not, she ignored them.

"So.. That hottie still avoiding you?"

"Yeah, but hey, it's his loss." Colby said as her friend shook her head then said "You could at least try talking to the guy.. You always do this."

"Do what? I'm doing nothing."

"Exactly, girl.. If he seemed to like you that night, then maybe he does like you.. Your sister's just brainwashing him. So go confront his ass." her friend said as Colby put her feet up on her desk and said simply, "I can't actually be bothered. I just.. I thought something clicked that night.. Then the next few days he was being all sweet.. Now I don't even know anymore. I liked it better when I thought he hated me. At least I could fuckin deal with that." Colby admitted as she ate a sour gummy worm and then said "Besides.. that twat I call a sister.. If I did dare to fight for him, she'd do everything but commit suicide to make him stop being with me and go back to her because heaven forbid someone like someone other than her."

"You and your sister, girl.. That is the most dysfunctional relationship.."

"Yeah, it is.. But I see her for what she is. Not my fault nobody else does yet. But hey, I'm not gonna sit back and be upset.. One day they will.. Then I get to tell them all that I told 'em so.. Just like this Edward thing.. If he comes back, I swear to Christ and all that is holy, I will find some fucking way to make that guy as miserable as he's made her.. She might be a clingy neurotic psycho bitch but damn it, she's my sister and nobody treats her like that. Nobody." Colby said as her best friend laughed and then said "At least I know I'm not the only one having guy problems."

"When am I not having guy problems, Andrea?"

"Good point, Colby."

She signed off of Skype and for a few moments, she actually toyed with calling Jacob, confronting him about the way he was all over the place, mood wise.. But before she could, she heard the wolf howling in the woods again and she peered out the window just in time to see a large coppery russet colored blur run away from the treeline near the house.

"Holy hell.. Wolves here are big. All the more reason for me to not go into the woods at night." she mused to herself as she ate her sandwich and tried yet again to get back into her Chemistry notes.


	4. Chapter 4

She tapped her feet impatiently against the hardwood floor of her bedroom as she studied the outfit she wore in the mirror with a sharp eye. If she were going to dress to kill, knowing Jacob was down the hallway in her sister's room, up her sister's ass again.. Would this outfit do the trick? And why was she really bothering anyway? He was still avoiding her, now things were worse than before, he wasn't even being the typical asshole he'd been before towards her and the entire thing was confusing to her.

At least when he'd been an asshole towards her, she knew how to handle it, she knew she could be a bitch right back to him and avoid him when he hurt her. Which he used to, a lot, she'd just kept it buried deep beneath the surface. Why the hell had he bothered opening up to her that night, acting as if she mattered to him if he were only going to start acting like she didn't exist now?

The guy made no damn sense, but true to form, Colby wasn't going to sit around and cry about it or even lose sleep. Tonight she had a date. And she was doing her best not to let Jacob's actions get to her because that wasn't her style. Maybe she'd be better off going back to the way things were before the night he'd dragged her out of that party.

She'd just slid her feet into a pair of dangerously high heeled shoes and stepped into the hallway, ready to walk downstairs and outside to wait on Levi, her date, but she smashed into the rock solid chest of Jacob instead. "Black." she sneered as she rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip. His eyes roamed slowly over her outfit and he asked stiffly, "Going somewhere?"

"Out."

"Out where?" Jacob asked, jealousy stirring before he could stop it. He watched her intently, his arms crossed, his posture defensive. She was supposed to belong to him.. Not be going out on dates with apparently any and all takers, if the stories he heard from Bella were anything to go by. According to Bella, when he'd asked where Colby was a night or two ago, Colby had been out every night that week with a different guy. And the worst of it? They were all older, mostly college guys from Port Angeles University.

How the hell was his sixteen year old imprint meeting college boys to begin with, even?

"Out.. Who the hell are you, my father?" Colby asked as downstairs and outside, a horn honked four times impatiently. Jacob stood in her way still and she glared at him then said stiffly, "Fucking move, Black.. Go back up the hallway and babysit your precious zombie. You couldn't handle a real girl anyway, most likely."

He glared at her, anger rising and she shoved past him on the stairs landing, stopped on the top stair and without turning around she said simply, "Sucks though.. Because I thought you were different. Guess I was wrong, huh?" before walking down the stairs, leaving Jacob standing on the landing, his hand in his newly buzz cut hair as he watched her walking down the stairs, out the door and heading to only God knew where, to do God only knew what, with a college guy, apparently.

Bella cleared her throat from behind Jacob and said quietly, "Just leave her alone, Jacob. She's a bitch, she always has been. Besides.. I thought you came over here to see me." as she stood in the doorway of her room, her hand in her hair, a hurt look on her face. He thought to himself, _'Actually, Bella, no.. You're just a loophole, a way to keep in contact with my imprint. And apparently, you're a wedge between us also. I'm using you like you've been using me. If only you knew, Bella, just how little I cared what happened to you, how I've gradually began feeling that way for a little over a year now, but I've kept being your friend because I'm a good guy and I don't wanna see you throw your life down the toilet.' _ but kept those thoughts in his head. Telling Bella would only cause more trouble than it was worth, and right now, he knew that Bella was the only way he had to see Colby.

Thanks to the no contact rule, which he was still breaking even being over here for the supposed sake of Bella's precious sanity, he couldn't see Colby until Sam said he was good enough at controlling himself to do it. It was times like this that Jacob really kicked himself for turning down the spot he was born to take, the spot of alpha male within the pack.

If he were alpha, he could make the rules the way he wanted them. If he were alpha..

The Cullens and all their kind wouldn't exist anymore.

Fingers snapping in his face got his attention and he scowled a little as Bella asked impatiently, "Ready to go?"

"Go?"

"To work on the project, Jacob.. remember? Those bikes aren't just gonna build themselves." Bella said in amusement as she felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her insides.. He was standing there, next to Colby's room, staring into Colby's room like a love struck moron. Bella hated feeling like her life was spinning out of control, and right now at this very moment, her life felt like it was quickly spiralling downhill. She was losing her rock of sanity, the only guy who 'helped' her while the one she really loved and would rather be with was gone.

To her baby sister of all people.

She'd never coped well with losing people, and losing Jacob to Colby?

She wouldn't stand for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 3 chapters in and already five reviews! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

**BTW, this is NOT that scene in the book or the movie when Bella and the others go to the movies together.. It's a different night. I always wanted to rewrite that scene because it bugged me, those two guys 'fighting' over her through snide remarks. Besides, it should be obvious by now, dear readers, that I absolutely hate Bella Swan.**

**So this is NOT that scene, but an alternate one that I made up instead giving Jacob more of the focus. And taking Bella out of the equation entirely.**

* * *

She gave the older guy sitting next to her an exasperated eye roll and shoved his arm down from the seat's back for at least a fourth time in the space of an hour as she wondered in annoyance why she'd let Lorraine Leighton, a girl from her History class, set her up with this obvious douchebag tonight. Then she remembered, it was because Jacob Black was in her head and she wanted him the fuck out already. So she'd been doing everything she could to see to it that happened. And so far, nothing worked, not even a little.

Tonight, however, was proving to be the biggest failure by far because this guy only seemed to have one thing in mind and though Colby wasn't one of those prissy little good girls by any means, she was not ready to go as far as this Levi jerk seemed to want her to go, and she was starting to wish she'd said no.. Or at the very least, that she hadn't lied to her father and actually made Levi walk in and meet her dad. Levi's moves were scaring her and with Colby, that was saying a lot. She really didn't get scared often, she was too busy living in the moment and worrying about consequence and fear later. It wasn't always a good way to be, clearly she was finding that out now.

Levi glared at her and slipped his arm right back where it had been, his hand slipped down the top of her shirt and he gave her left breast a good squeeze. Colby shifted her gaze to Levi and then calmly took her large Dr. Pepper, took the plastic lid off and poured the icy cold fountain drink into Levi's lap as she leaned in and said quietly, "That ought to cool you down."

"You're the one who said yes tonight. And dressed sexy for me." Levi hissed in anger as he stood and started to storm out, swearing as he muttered something about frigid little brats and how if they weren't asking for it, then don't agree to a date with an older guy or wear sexy clothing. She caught up to him and said calmly, "Forgot your jacket, douchebag." as he gaped at her a moment, grabbed her wrist, his anger by her refusal to go any farther than she wanted to with him incensed now.

"Little girl, one day, you are going to meet a guy who's not so willing to walk away when you tease and don't deliver." Levi sneered as he held her wrist in a death grip and stared her down angrily. She tore her wrist from his hand and shoved the jacket at him forcefully, turning on her heels and storming back to her seat. A guy at least three rows behind yelled at them to stop making a scene in the middle of the damn movie and she turned around, gave him the finger.

In the back row, Jacob sat in the dark, smirk on his face as he watched her intently. As soon as the older guy she'd been on a date with was out of the theater, he stood and moved to the vacant seat next to her. "Thought that was you, Colby." he whispered as she pretended to ignore him while her cheeks burned hot with embarassment and she wondered just how much of the little scene just now he'd actually witnessed. Jacob wasn't stupid, he was at least ninety percent she was ignoring him and fuming about the abrupt end of her little date just now, but he didn't care.

He wasn't leaving.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Colby finally hissed as she turned to face him, eyes glowing with anger. She glared at him as she scanned the crowd for her older sister because that was the absolute last thing she needed right now, her sister seeing what just happened, running back to rat her out to her father. Because she knew that Bella would do it or break her neck trying.

"Bella and some of the others came to a movie.. Mike got sick so he bailed. Bella went home too because she thinks I left the mall.. And frankly? I'm not really keen on letting her know any different.." Jacob said as he tossed a kernel of popcorn in the air, caught it in his mouth before adding, "But I stayed because I saw you come in with that jerk. Didn't like the looks of him so I grabbed a seat towards the back after I came back in after making sure Bella left the damn mall and went home."

"Well you can go now because my virtue is obviously still safely intact." Colby snapped as her face burned in the dark with anger and embarassment at Jacob's having seen what happened just now, at her having been stupid enough to accept a blind date with an older boy and at the way that guy had treated her. She'd handled it, but guys like that really served to piss her off. They were the reason she didn't really tie herself down to one guy, other than her obvious hidden reason, of course, who happened to be sitting right next to her, obviously with no intent on moving anytime soon.

"What the hell were you thinking anyway? Rachel went on a date with that jerk once in high school and he tried the same thing with her. If he took you out he thought you were going to give him something later." Jacob hissed, his jealousy rising to the surface once more as Colby glared at him and then asked through gritted teeth, "Shouldn't you be somewhere else right now? Like maybe with my zombie sister?"

"I told you already, she went home because she thinks I left." Jacob insisted impatiently as he looked at Colby and then asked, "Are you okay? You look angry."

"Gee, is it that obvious?" Colby retorted as she looked at him and bit her lower lip, started to say something but chose to shut up and turn her attention back to the horror movie on the movie screen at the front of the room instead. She'd thought that ten solid minutes of her ignoring him sitting there might make him fuck off and leave already, leave her to soak in her own humiliation, stew in her anger and upset, but to her surprise, when the killer on the screen swung the axe at his next victim and the scream ripped from Colby's throat as she jumped a mile in the air almost, Jacob caught hold of her quickly.

She gasped at the burning heat radiating off of his skin and glared at him as she said stiffly, "I'm fine, damn it, let me go." which had him shaking his head, laughing.

"You like horror movies yet they scare the shit out of you.. I never understood that, actually." Jacob mused as he laughed and ignored the way his imprint seemed to be looking at him in seething anger right now. She looked really, really hot when she was angry, he filed that mental note away for later. "What?"

"Ughh, seriously, Jacob?"

"What?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore. And I'll be fine. I usually am." Colby mumbled as she stared in his eyes a few moments. There was this unusual pull to him lately, it seemed as if she was always thinking about him, wondering what he was doing, wishing she could see him all the while being annoyed and angry with him because of the way he treated her and the way he seemed to stay stuck up her big sister's ass permanently.

"Didn't look like it a few minutes ago, Colby. If he'd been something other than your garden variety bastard, that very well could've turned out scary for you." Jacob said as he added to himself mentally, _'And prison's not somewhere I'm aspiring to go anytime soon, Colby.. If he would've tried to push things past what you were ready for, I'd have killed the guy though. Do you even realize how not important Bella is to me, how non important she's become to me since you moved back.' _but kept quiet, watching her intently.

The guy who'd gotten on her once before earlier in the movie for having that argument during the movie with Levi piped up again and Jacob turned around in his chair, gave the guy a convincing snarl and the guy piped down, sheepishly. Jacob turned back around to Colby watching him with this confused look in her eyes as she shook her head and said quietly, "Just go, okay? I really wanna be alone right now."

"Not gonna happen.. Because if I leave, Colby, you're leaving too.. I'm not a jerk who's gonna strand you at the mall, at night, without a ride home."

"I'll call someone, damn it."

"No, you won't."

"Get lost Jacob! I mean it! I'm sick of your moods and the way they give me whiplash. I mean one minute you're being this sweetheart, saving me from probably the most embarassing thing I'd have done in my entire high school career.. Then you're avoiding me like the plague. I think I liked it better when you hated me. At least I knew what to expect then." Colby hissed as she stood and walked out of the theater. Jacob swore and stood, took off after her, caught up to her easily.

"Look.. I'm sorry, okay? Can we just start over? Friends?"

She looked at him warily, her hand tangled in her long light brown hair as she bit her lower lip and sighed as she debated on this mentally. Jacob Black wanted to be her friend..

But she would always want more than friendship.. And watching her sister screw him over was killing her.

"Fine." she said through gritted teeth as he smirked and said "Good.. Now I'm gonna get some food."

"Seriously? You just fucking ate all my Sno Caps and popcorn.. Where in the hell does it all go?" Colby asked as her eyes roamed slowly over his body, noting the hard muscular planes of his abs and chest. A knot formed in her throat and that glorious tension was back in the air around them, popping and hissing almost.. Almost like a live wire from a fallen electrical pole.

She was confused.. What were they now? And why the hell had he cared enough to sneak back in and watch her date unfold as it had? Yet he couldn't be bothered to at least give her a polite hello when he saw her at her father's house when he was over visiting Bella?


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 6 chapters in and already ten reviews ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

* * *

The sound of Jacob's Rabbit pulling to a stop at the curb by the house had Bella peering down from her window. She fumed in silent anger when she saw Colby getting out of the car and practically running inside the house. She was madder than hell right now, she'd thought Jacob went home earlier so she'd left the mall too. Then she called his house and Billy told her that he'd thought Jacob was still out with her.

And she'd remembered seeing Colby and some older guy walking into the mall when they'd walked out. She should've known.. Obviously, Jacob had lied to her, let her leave and then doubled back, went into the mall and found Colby.

The sound of Colby's door slamming down the hall had her sliding off her bed, walking through the bathroom that seperated their bedrooms and into Colby's room. "Did you have fun tonight?" Bella asked in an icy tone as Colby pulled off her t shirt and revealed a lacy red bra, not the least bit ashamed of her body. Bella glared at her sister and then asked, "Pull out all the big guns, huh?"

"What the fuck are you babbling about, zombie?" Colby asked impatiently as she fumed inwardly about Jacob being such a confusing damn ass of a male. One minute he liked her, the next he was avoiding her like she had leprosy, now obviously the guy wanted to be friends.. And all she wanted?

Her motherfucking sanity back.. She wanted to know what Jacob she was getting when she had to deal with the guy, really. It's not like she was asking him for a kidney or something, just to simply make up his damn mind and either go back to the way things had been for a while after she moved back to Forks with her father and sister, or to be her friend and treat her like an actual human being.

Nothing too complicated.. Hell, she didn't even want his undying affection anymore, she'd given up on that happening years ago and since then she'd gotten over the crush she had on Jacob Black..

Or she'd tell herself she had until her dying day if that's what it took.

But what she wasn't about to do was allow herself to be lead around by the nose by a guy who raised the Dr. Jerkoff / Mr. Hyde act to an artform most of the time. What she definitely did not want was to be caught up in the neverending pathetic shit show between Jacob, Bella and Edward. And for whatever reason, Bella was in her room right now, mad as hell but keeping that annoying as all fuck stoic look on her stupid little face.

"I saw you get out of Jacob's car."

"And? My date was an asshole, I happened to see Jacob and he happened to bring me home. Pipe the fuck down, seriously. It's not like I fucked him on the hood of his car.. Relax.. Your secondary man's virtue is still completely intact." Colby spat in anger as Bella gaped at her a few moments and then asked in slight concern, "Your date was an asshole how, Colby Leanne?"

Colby shrugged and said "I bought it on myself.. Why the hell else would a 22 year old guy want to date a 16 year old girl? He thought he was getting something later, got pissed when he found out he wasn't and got a lap full of ice cold soda to cool the raging fire on his dick down." nonchalantly. Bella sat down and asked quietly, "And Jacob.. He stopped it, right?", slightly concerned even more for her little sister.

"Nope. Unlike you, Bella, I can take care of me. I dumped ice cold soda on his lap. Pissed him off but lesson learned.. I will not be dating anymore PAU boys. Ever.. So far all three I've went on dates with have been either boring or they've been skeezy douchebags." Colby said as Bella glared at her a moment about the remark and then said solemnly, "Good... But why were you with Jacob?"

"Because he wouldn't fuckin leave me at the mall. Because he's a good guy. Because he's too sweet for his own good." Colby admitted, making Bella blink in shock as she looked at her little sister and asked stiffly, "You like him.. Don't you?"

"I'm not his type.." Colby said as she bit her lower lip and rolled over onto her back, yawned lazily and added, " Don't worry, Bella.. I'm not gonna steal your secondary man. I'm not gonna fight for a guy who doesn't want me. I know when to leave things alone." as she looked at her sister for a few moments. Bella glared and then said quietly, "You don't understand what happened between Edward and I."

"I understand enough to know that you behaved like a pathetic lunatic. You laid there in the woods for a night, Bella. Then you hibernated in your room for how many months? Tell me what's wrong there."

"He still loves me. He will come back." Bella stated through gritted teeth as Colby shrugged and then said quietly, "Never said he wouldn't. But if you go back to him when he does, you're only proving to me that you actually are a pathetic idiot. Not that it's any of my actual concern, nor do I actually care. But what happens to Jacob then, huh? Guy's been nothing but decent to you."

Bella gaped at her sister and then said quietly, "So you do like him."

"But I have enough class in me to chase him and make him want me. So don't worry.. You're not going to lose him." Colby said as she yawned and asked, "We done? I'm sleepy and it's been one hell of a night." before cutting off her light, getting under her covers and rolling onto her stomach, shoving her head beneath her pillow. When she heard the door close she smirked to herself in the darkness.

It'd been fun watching Bella all but visibly wig out just now..

She scowled a little when her cell phone screen lit up. And it was a text from Jacob asking for the third time if she were alright. She texted him back and went to sleep.

Down the hallway, Bella lie awake in her bedroom, mad enough to spit nails. Everything Colby said kept rattling around in her mind. And she thought about the way Jacob acted around her little sister lately, how he was always asking about her, how he never seemed to enjoy spending time with Bella anymore.. She was losing him to Colby and she didn't like this, not one little bit.

The irony in that was that Colby seemed to have no actual idea that Jacob was starting to fall for her.. So maybe that was a good thing.. Maybe she could take control of the situation before she lost him for good.. She hoped so because he'd been the only person who'd actually made her want to keep going since Edward left.

And she wasn't willing to let that go without a fight. Not even for her little sister. Colby didn't need Jacob, she could find a guy, any guy she wanted, basically.. Bella really hated admitting it but she was jealous of her little sister to some degree.

She always had been.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 7 chapters in and already fourteen reviews ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

* * *

Green Day blared from the stereo in Colby's room as she danced around, unaware of being watched at all, mostly just cleaning up because she was your typical messy sixteen year old girl for the most part, and her father had told her to clean her room because the mess was starting to trickle out of the confines of her room and into the hallway. Probably because Bella complained in the hopes that she'd be punished or something, she mused to herself as she grabbed a folded pile of clothing off of her bed, turned to put it into her dresser and came face to face with a snickering Jacob Black who leaned casually in the doorway of her room, shirt haphazardly dangling around his neck.

"Do you ever wear a shirt?" Colby asked stiffly as she took a few moments to appreciate the view she had before shutting the drawer to her dresser with her hip, grabbing a pile of dirty clothes and aiming them at the hamper in the bathroom. Bella yelled out through the doors that connected each of their rooms respectively to the bathroom on her side, "Can you cut that music down?"

"Go suck a dick, zombie." Colby called out in a mock tone of sweetness as Bella rolled her eyes from the sanctuary of her own room and muttered "Given all the boys you go out with, Colby, wondering if that's not your role." to herself while looking out her window, down at the curb where Jacob's Rabbit was parked currently. She kept eyeing the door to her room but he never knocked. Finally, curiousity got the best of her and she walked through the bathroom and peered into Colby's room to find him standing in the doorway, watching her cleaning her room.

Jacob coughed when a neon pink and aqua blue lace trimmed bra landed on his head haphazardly while Colby was digging around in her closet and throwing things out into the room without looking back to see where they landed, apparently not bashful about her undergarments in the slightest. He'd forgotten that she wasn't known for being a very shy girl, he was remembering that now.

He pulled the bra off of his head and sat it on her vanity then cleared his throat and said "Lemme guess.. Charlie said you had to clean."

"Basically, yeah.. Pretty sure that nagging harpy bitch in the next room who thinks I don't see her standing there watching us is the reason why I'm trapped in here cleaning on a perfectly good and pretty Saturday when I could be down at First Beach hanging out with my friends.. But hey, said nagging bitch harpy got punished too.. The phone bill came last night.. Guess who's gotten three calls from some pissant little town in Alaska that all cost a small fortune when added together?" Colby said in a rush as she giggled and looked up at Bella then gave a not so innocent 'innocent' wave. Bella grumbled something and said to Jacob quietly, "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

"Go where?" Jacob asked, brow raised.. had he promised to take her somewhere? Not that he remembered.. Then it hit him.. Today they'd been planning on testing out the motorcycles.. But he'd decided on the way over to somehow blow her off if at all possible. And now, it looked like he wouldn't be wiggling his way out of his 'offer', made before he'd gotten the okay to actually start being around Colby, - just a little bit more- from Sam.

If only he'd chosen to take his rightful place as pack alpha he said as he licked his lips while watching Colby bend over, continuing to dig through her overfilled walk in closet.

Colby felt eyes on her, staring intently if the hairs on the back of her neck and the way they were standing at attention currently were anything to go by, and she looked up to find Jacob giving her a strange look.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jacob said as he coughed and then thought to himself, _'Just enjoying the view, that's all.. Just enjoying the view right now. How in the hell did one of you wind up with no figure to speak of and you, Colby.. You're curvier than at least half of the models I've seen in the swimsuit issue of sports illustrated? If you had any idea what those curves.. And there I go, perving again.'_ as he asked finally, "So.. Wanna come with Bella and I today?"

"Huh?"

"To the res.." Jacob finished as Colby stared at him for a few moments, brow raised.. Okay then, he was inviting her to the res.. Where before now, only Bella the precious zombie was allowed to go.. What was up with that? She mulled it over a few moments and then looked at Bella who was giving Jacob the worst silently angry glare possible at the current time and with a shrug and a smirk, mostly aimed at Bella she finally said "Why not? I mean this room's clean and I got nothing else to do, really.. We can go to the beach too, right? It's so pretty out and it's a little warm too.. I kinda feel like a dip in the water.." while biting her lower lip, her gaze locked on Jacob's gaze. His warm brown eyes flashed almost a golden color for a moment and he rubbed his hand over his spiky black hair as he nodded and said "It's cool with me if it's cool with Bella."

Bella grumbled and said through gritted teeth, the jealousy in her voice unhidden because it'd come up so fast she hadn't had time to actually hide it properly, "Fine. Just don't get in our way." as she thought to herself, _'He's actually going to do this.. Stare at her like that in front of me.. Invite her to come with us to do our thing. Not her thing, our thing. I really am losing him to her. And I'm not gonna let that happen.' _but of course, kept that to herself. She'd do something about it.

"So.. Are we ready to go?" Bella asked, an edge to her voice that Jacob noticed and wanted to laugh at for a moment as he thought about her being jealous.. Of Colby.. _If only she knew_, he thought to himself, _she'd have the worst fit ever. _But he too kept silent and watched Bella intently. Colby grabbed clothes and walked into the bathroom, past Bella, shutting the door behind her. Once she was in the bathroom, she rolled her eyes at Bella being an idiot.. Jacob only invited her most likely, because he was either trying to piss Bella off for some unknown reason, or he'd actually meant it when he claimed he wanted to be friends with Colby.

Because she knew by now that he'd never go for her. She wasn't needy enough. She was wild, carefree. He wanted some weak little shrinking violet like her big sister, Bella. Nearly every guy they both knew did, after all, it stood to reason that Jacob would too.

_But it'd be fucking awesome_, Colby thought to herself as she brushed her hair, worked on putting on her makeup and thought about it further, _it'd be fucking awesome if he did want her and not Bella_. Not that it bothered her that he didn't, of course.. But the man was beyond sexy, he was a total sweetheart even when he was being a grumpy dick about it.. And Bella seriously still carried a torch for Cullen?

Sometimes Colby really questioned her sister's obvious non existant sanity.

Satisfied with the way she looked, which was a rare thing if she had to admit it, deep down, she stepped out of the bathroom and flashed a bright grin and a wink at Jacob as she said "I'm ready to go now."

"Let's go then." Jacob said as he caught the wink and winked back. Bella glared at him and then rolled her eyes, going to her own room to grab her jacket and the house key, as she thought to herself, _'It's disgusting.. It's so obvious he only wants one thing. And she's eating it right up. He'll never feel things for her like he does me. And I have to remind him of that today, somehow. Or I will lose him.. And I cannot lose him too.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 8 chapters in and already seventeen reviews ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

**This is that bike wreck scene.. But it's written so that Jacob sort of realizes just how far gone Bella is, it's meant in this story to serve as Jacob finally realizing just how far Bella will go and backing away from her.. So I can put Colby with him, hehe. Because yeah, I really, really hate Bella.. Sorry I changed him taking his shirt off, but the whole exchange between them made me gag in the book and in the movies. Did I mention I really hate Bella?**

**Didn't think she was worthy of seeing those glorious abs. So she got to see her sister's tits instead.**

**I promise, girls, I will put some sexy shirtless Jake in there to make up for it. I just love torturing Bella. And what better way to do so than have Jacob imprint on her sister?**

**-evil laughs-**

* * *

She gaped at him as he and Bella came out of the Black's garage pushing motorcycles. "That thing? No helmet? Jacob Ephiriam Black, are you fucking insane? Do you know what pavement does to a skull when the two make contact? Do you even have your license? I.. There's no way in hell I'm standing here to watch you two do this. Nope, not gonna happen." Colby said as she bit her lip, paced back and forth in front of where Jacob stood currently, leaning casually against his bike, this only made him look that much sexier and rugged, much to her personal chagrin. She whirled to face her sister angrily and pointed a finger as she said stiffly, "You.. This was all your idea wasn't it you crazy bitch?"

Bella shook her head then asked simply, "What's wrong with motorcycles?"

"Nothing if you're the one riding with no helmet, Bella.. I just don't think it's a good idea for Jacob..." Colby trailed off as she looked at them and said in an irritated huff, "Know what, fucking go for it.. You wanna wind up a human vegetable, Jacob? Go ahead. But I will not stick around to watch it happen."

"And thanks for your concern about me." Bella piped up to say as Jacob gave her an icy glare and took off after a rapidly walking away while swearing Colby. He caught up to her quickly and tapped her shoulder. She whirled around and stared up at him, a hand tangled enticingly in that long wavy hair of hers as she eyed him as if he'd completely lost his mind.

"She put you up to it.. Didn't she?"

"For your information, Colby, I've always kinda had a thing for motorcycles. You know this. I even told you I was going to restore one."

"Yeah, Jacob, when we were fucking six. I didn't think you'd actually let that soft headed, brain dead.. Ughh, never mind. I can't with you right now, I mean if she says jump you say yes ma'am.." Colby growled in frustration as she stormed away again. Jacob caught up to her again, caught hold of her and turned her around as he asked in curiousity, "What bothers you more, Colby.. Me getting hurt on that thing or Bella convincing me to take up the hobby like I've always wanted?"

"Truthfully, Jacob, I'm equally pissed about both. It's one more example of that bitch and how insane she fucking is. I mean she's obviously telepathically implanting her death wish into your head now, so.. You and the zombie have a fucking blast."

Jacob smirked to himself as she began to storm off again and he caught up to her, yet again. He could hear Bella calling his name from behind them, calling to him to just let her go, let her be a spoiled little brat and walk back to Forks like she was obviously going to do.. But Colby was his imprint.. And until now, he'd been afraid more than anything that spelled disaster, that she'd break imprint or that the process hadn't even held in the first place. The way she was acting right now...

Not only had it held, she'd apparently liked him and wanted him to some degree, to begin with. It amused him, seeing her get this flustered, seeing her get this worked up and this jealous. It was cute. The madder she got, the sexier she looked to him, the more he wanted to drag her into a dark room and... He stopped his thoughts before they got any dirtier than they already tended to about her.

"So you're gonna what? Walk all the way back to Forks?"

"Looks like, Jacob. Because I will not watch you riding that thing and worry you're gonna wind up wrecking it, you big idiot." Colby said as she gazed up into his eyes and pouted when he looked like he wanted to double over laughing. Jacob leaned in a little closer, his breath was warm and minty on her skin and he asked quietly, "What if I said I'm not wearing the helmet because I only have two and I wanted you to ride with me? I won't go fast."

This changed the entire perspective of why she'd been mad in the first place and she looked up at him, puzzled. She'd honestly thought he'd given Bella the only damn helmet he had like the sweet idiot he was sometimes. She didn't know he had two but he was wanting her to ride with him and therefore was not only to go painfully slow for her sake, but was going to make her wear the helmet he should've been wearing.

His eyes had this intense glow to them. Was he leaning in a little closer right now? Was he flirting with her when he licked his lips and stared at hers? She was flustered and hot and still a little pissed all at the same time and she didn't know how to feel about it, really. She was still shocked that Jacob even invited her over in the first place.

"You're not going to fly like a bat out of hell.. Right? Promise me, Jacob, this will not be like the time when we were four and you almost threw me off your fucking bike." Colby asked quietly as he smiled that cocky crooked grin of his and said quietly, "Nothing will happen to you, okay? You'll be on the back of my motorcycle. Relax.. For a bad girl, Colby Leanne.. You're tightly wound."

"It's your fucking fault, Jacob Eiphriam." Colby said through clenched teeth in a stiff voice that came out a little huskier than she meant to as she leaned in and said "You realize Bella's going to have the fit to end all fits.. Right? And that she might do something really, really stupid.."

"And? I asked you to ride on the back of my bike.. Not her." Jacob said as he leaned in a little too and Bella's grumbling as she tapped her foot against the pavement a few feet away and asked in an impatient voice, "Are we going or are you two going to get a room?" her tone hurt, the look in her eyes wounded. She gave her sister a glare as Colby glared right back and then said "We'll go."

Bella watched Colby getting onto the back of Jacob's bike, wearing his helmet and she all but silently screamed in rage. She was so upset that her hands were shaking as she tried to control the bike.. And then something happened. The faster she went, the more she could hear Edward pleading with her in her mind to slow down, to get off the bike, to leave Colby and Jacob alone and go spend time with safer friends, people who wanted her around.. Anything to try and make her stop.. But she remembered his leaving her in the woods.. The things he said, the way he'd just left her... And her foot mashed down harder on the gas..

Jacob and Colby were behind her, she could hear Jacob calling out at her to slow down, she could hear Colby screaming, actually afraid of her sister being hurt or something for once, not wishing Bella dead or telling her how much she hated being her sister.. She sped up even more.. Jacob was starting to worry, that much she could hear in his tone as he called out to her. And Colby was screaming louder now.

But then she looked at the speedometer and realized how fast she was going and frantically she tried to remember where the brakes were and just as she went to hit them, she managed to hit a rock and over the handlebars she went. She landed next to the rock, groggy, confused, her head aching.. She could feel the sticky blood as it oozed out of the cut.

Jacob's bike stopped, brakes screeching and Jacob and Colby got off, both of them yelling at her, both of them panicked. Colby whipped off her t shirt and held it out to Jacob who pressed it to Bella's forehead. Bella looked up at Jacob and said quietly, "I tried to stop but I freaked out and didn't mash the right control." as she bit her lower lip.

Colby paced nearby, biting her thumb as she watched Bella eating this up, gloating practically. She knew what Bella had just done and the fact that Bella would even think of killing herself just to make some guy notice her and not Colby had Colby so sick that she wanted to hurl everywhere. What was wrong with her big sister?

She hadn't always been this pathetic, this fucked in the head.. What had that Cullen prick done to her?

"That's it, Bella.. We're going home." Colby said quietly as Jacob nodded in agreement and said "That's a good idea.. What the hell were you thinking anyway? I was yelling at you to slow down, Colby was freaking out so much she was about to cry.. What the fuck made you speed up?" Jacob asked, eyeing her, slightly sickened by just how far she'd went just now to make herself the center of attention.

Because he wasn't stupid.. He'd seen her speeding up each time either of them called her name just now, just like she'd been in some kind of damn trance. Was she that far gone? Had Edward literally driven her batshit crazy when he left? Because her small issues before? Much bigger and scarier now.. And the fact that it'd scared his imprint.. Well, it'd sort of made him angry.

He was still working on this self control thing, after all. He bit back his anger, the way he wanted to bite Bella's head off for being so fucking childish just now, scaring Colby like she'd obviously done.

"It was an accident."

Jacob took off his t shirt and held it out to Colby then said "So my jackass friends don't like gape at you or something when we get back to my house.. I'd hate to kick their asses." quietly as he held her gaze, licking his lower lip just a little.. The image of her ripping her shirt off as she had to stop the blood flow from Bella's forehead just now.. It was burned seductively into his mind. And seeing her let her guard down and show the caring and concerned side of herself..

It only made him want her more.

Bella's stunt just now, on the other hand, it just served to show him just how little she did actually care about anything other than Edward and the attention she was getting lately since he'd left. And it really made him wonder just how far she would go to keep getting attention.

Bella looked from Colby to Jacob and said quietly, "It was an accident. I'm fine."

"No, Bella, what you are is a fucking idiot." Colby said as she turned to face her sister and asked, "Did you not hear us yelling at you to stop? Why the fuck would you speed up then? I mean do you just want to fucking die? Because if that's it, Cullen's so not worth it and you're pathetic and even worse than I thought you were. God I'm so fucking pissed at you right now, I can't even.." as she ran off, away from Jacob and Bella, leaning against the side of Billy's shed to catch her breath and try and get her heart out of her throat.

For as much as she hated what her big sister was becoming.. She did love her sister deep down and seeing the lengths Bella was willing to go? It really scared her.

Jacob glared at Bella and then said quietly, "We'll talk about how fucked up what you did was in a minute. I'm gonna go make sure Colby's okay."

"Oh because she's the one who just took a hard fall to the pavement and hit her head on a rock."

"See, Bella? When you say things like that," Jacob paused to look at her with a glare, "It makes me think you know exactly what you're doing. And you were never this bad before."

Bella sighed quietly as she watched Jacob going over to Colby, talking to her quietly, fussing over her as if she'd been the damn one to wreck and not Bella. She was upset right now, but more than anything she was actually for once a little afraid and shocked.. Had she really just done that, just because she thought she could hear Edward in her mind, begging her not to?

She wondered if she could make him do it again.. That maybe if she kept taking risks, (maybe not so big as this one, smaller ones because obviously this little tantrum sparked risk had blown up in her face, big time) maybe it would bring Edward back to her..

"She did it on purpose, Jacob.. And it makes me sick.. I mean who the fuck does that?" Colby asked as she calmed down a little and Jacob said quietly, a soothing tone to his voice, "She does, obviously.. And I know she did.. I mean we saw her speeding up when we were yelling slow down."

"Did she do it because she was that desperate to get you to pay her attention instead of me?"

"If she did, she needs serious help.. Are you okay?" Jacob asked as he looked at her in concern. Colby shrugged and shot her sister a glare when Bella wasn't looking as she said quietly, "I'm fine.. Just worried about her psycho zombie ass.. Sorry about undressing like that.. I mean I just.. I saw the blood and I was only thinking about stopping it, not about who may or may not happen to be around."

"It's okay.."

"Let's just get her back to Charlie's, okay? We can find a movie or something.. I mean if you wanna stick around.." Colby said as Jacob chuckled and said in a teasing tone, "You realize she'll have a fit right?"

"Fuck her right now.. And the horse she fucking rode in on.. She scared the living hell out of me.. I don't really care how mad she gets or what she says. If she tries anything, I'm telling Charlie about this little stunt. I won't say you were riding a bike, but I will tell him she was on one, hauling ass when she had no idea what she was doing."

"So.. Let's get back to your dad's then.."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 9 chapters in and already nineteen reviews ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

**And this, people.. Is some moderate fluff/sexual tension between Jacob and Colby.. It's also the unofficial begin to Jacob's leaving Bella in the dust and making a move for Colby.. And the begin of Colby's own part in the vampire army drama from the series.. Which yes, will be changed around a lot. Glad so many like this.**

**In the meantime, have some flirty fluff and stuffs.**

* * *

He leaned casually against the chain link fence separating Forks High football field from the parking lot of Forks High and he watched his imprint as if she were the only girl on the planet. He was supposed to be patrolling the actual woods right now, but to quote his friend Quil, the second the scent of Colby hit Jacob's nose in all it's sweet glory, any hopes any of them had for him to actually continue on patrol were dually screwed. He tended to get easily distracted by her sometimes and the guys were really letting him have it about his newest obsessive inner monologues and the way he replayed every little memory he had with her in it over and over in his head lately.

They were getting so much closer, yes, but Colby had yet to figure out exactly what effect she actually had on the 6'1 Quileute male in question, just how crazy she drove him (in both good and bad ways, of course).. And Jacob, well.. He'd yet to figure out a way to effectively clue her in as to how he really and truly felt about her, how he'd began to really and truly feel about her since even **before** the imprint happened.

They'd been spending the day looking for a rogue pack of vampires, there seemed to be more of them popping up now in Cullen's place and this pissed Jacob off to no end. The attacks these rogue vampires were pulling off were leaving local police baffled, scaring nearly half of both towns, La Push and Forks, into a sense of paranoia that was never good for anyone involved and when they'd crossed the treaty lines somehow late last night?

They'd basically started a silent war against the pack of shifters who were supposed to protect the woods and the reservation, and those they cared about in the neighboring town of Forks.

And when Jacob found out that one of the bastards had actually been inside of Colby's house while she was sleeping a few feet away, unknowing? It'd made him furious. And put him in a red alert state of panic that he hadn't ever actually felt before about anything else. Just knowing the bastard had been close enough to touch his imprint and had gotten away alive (or undead but walking) was enough to make Jacob's inner alpha shifter dominance come to the surface and he was all business about looking for -and finding, killing- this vampire.

But right now, he stood leaned against the fence of the football field, his gaze fixed intently on his curvy and spunky imprint, Colby Swan. Right now she was leading the cheerleading squad in a cheer that he didn't even really pay attention to the words of, and all he could really think about was how the form fitting uniform emphasized her curves, how the bright red in the red and white uniforms made her golden brown eyes and the olive tan of her skin practically pop and glow.

He raked a hand over his buzz cut and smirked to himself, watched her like a hawk, the way her body moved slowly, seductively.. He licked his lips and strained to hear, not that he had to really, he just wanted to. A shrill whistle blasted from the coach and the girls ran off the field, laughing and joking, Colby talking intently to a small group of girls, the group of them giggling about something. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted her name around the same time that he smelled the scent of the same leech he knew had been inside her house.

His body stiffened and he growled as his eyes scanned the field and bleachers, the parking lot and the other surrounding areas near her quickly. His throat tightened and he kept his fingers crossed that she wouldn't notice how uneasy he seemed today. Maybe the surprise of him showing up to watch her would cover that.

Colby's head shot up as her friend Corrine remarked, "Who's that walking specimen of sex on two legs, girl? And do they make more like him?" in a teasing tone, a grin on her face. Colby spotted Jacob hopping the fence and jogging towards her and all too soon she found herself on the recieving end of one of his squeezing and lifting bear hugs. She giggled and looked at him then asked, "What brings you here, Jacob?" because the last thing she expected honestly was to see him hanging around at a Forks High cheerleading practice.

Jacob shrugged as he hugged her tightly against him and thought to himself _'Where the fuck else am I gonna go, Colby? You're here. And that's where I'm gonna be too.' _but said instead in the most casual of tones, "Happened to be riding by." as he looked at her, licked his lips slowly. The scent of that leech was still nearby, he wasn't letting her out of his immediate sight.

"He's baaack." one of Colby's friends said to her as they nodded to the bleachers on the football field where a guy wearing a black t shirt and ripped jeans sat, staring at them all as they talked to each other intently. Colby instinctively scooted closer to Jacob and whispered "New guy.. He's been popping up near us all day and it's really creeping me out. Nevermind.. I mean I'm probably imagining it.." as her voice trailed away and she shook her head, turned her attention back to Jacob as she said " It's just the way he looks at all of us.. Like he's trying to do mental hypnosis? It's really, really weird."

"And earlier, Colby, tell your man about earlier... What he said to Jamie on her way out of drama.. About her blood?" Corrine said as Colby looked at her friend, giving her a silencing glare then shaking her head as Jacob asked, "What'd he say?"

"Just that my blood smelled yummy. Or something." Jamie, a brunette that stood nearby the girls, tapping her foot impatiently, muttered. Jacob looked at Colby and asked, "Isn't Bella supposed to be picking you up?"

"She was, yeah, but apparently, Jacob, she's got better things to do. I can just catch a ride with Morgan and Corrine and Marnie.."

"You can ride with me. I won't go fast I know your thing about motorcycles." Jacob said as he nodded to his motorcycle. The girls surrounding them all exchanged glances and Marnie, a blonde with brown streaks in her hair asked in amusement, "So.. Are you guys like, dating?"

"Marnie, damn it." Colby grumbled under her breath as Corrine smirked at her and spoke up to say, "There's this dance on Friday.. You should totally be there. Might make Newton shut his mouth about you.. I'm assuming that you're the guy he's so jealous of right now?"

Jacob's head swiveled and he looked at Colby who shrugged and said "He saw us leaving the movies together.. Apparently now that he's broken up with me and you were being a nice guy that night, he's stupidly put two and two together and true to Mike Newton jockstrap form, he's come up with ninety. He's just being an idiot, it's not a big deal."

"What do you mean not a big deal?" Jacob asked as Colby shrugged and said "He seems to think that telling me a bunch of horse shit about you is gonna make me not want to be your friend anymore? I don't know, Jacob, he's only pissed because he had me and dumped me for my idiot zombie of a sister, who wouldn't know he was alive if he tore off his clothes and stuck his dick in her m..." Colby trailed off as her friends all said aloud "Ewww... Colby, that's so sick.."

"Hey.. Fuck off you lot, she may be weird, she may have a fascination with those incestuous and creepy as all fuck Cullens and I may dog the hell out of her for all the above.. But I do care about her." Colby pointed out as Jacob chuckled and asked, "So since Bella obviously forgot you.. And I have nothing to do and no desire to actually see her.. What do you say we get outta here and maybe go crash a tribal council thing?"

"If there's food, Jacob, you bet your sweet ass I'm there. I'm starved." Colby said as her friends reminded Jacob one more time as they walked away from the group, "The dance, Jacob.. It's Friday.. We're all meeting at eight. She'll be the one in the red dress." as they broke into a fit of giggles.

"So..."

"If you don't wanna come you don't have to." Colby said quickly as she bit her lower lip and stared up at Jacob intently for a few moments. He smirked and called out to the girls, "I'll be there." waving them off as he laughed. She looked at him in shock and then said "They mean well but they really can be pains in the ass.."

"So.. Do I need to find Newton and kick his fucking head in?" Jacob asked, only partially teasing as he held out the second helmet on his motorcycle to her, made sure the straps were fastened enough when she'd gotten it on her head. She laughed and shook her head as she looked at him a few moments.. Was it just her or was he crossing the line from friendship to something a little more lately?

And was he actually going to show up at the dance, Friday?

She certainly hoped so...


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 10 chapters in and already twenty two reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

* * *

Sam gave Jacob a definite 'you're in deep shit' look as Jacob emerged through the bushes and flopped down on a log near the already raging bonfire, pulling Colby down into his lap as she looked around at everyone quietly. "Wow.. Holy hell.. You guys are all freaking tall.." she mused quietly as Leah gave her a strange look and turned her attention back to the conversation she'd been having with Kim, the imprint of Jared Cameron. Colby nudged Jacob and asked in a slightly above quiet whisper, "Taking it she doesn't like me?"

"Leah's just hard to get to know. She'll come around." Jacob explained as Colby looked at him a few moments. Her stomach rumbled and he chuckled then asked, "So.. food.. There is still food left, right?" hopefully. Quil spoke through a mouth full of hotdog, "A little, yeah." as he asked Colby, "Colby, right?"

"Yep.. Quil... Right?" Colby guessed as she crossed her fingers and prayed to God above she wasn't wrong or something. He grinned and said "Yep.. Jacob talks about you a..." which got him a warning glare from Jacob and a firm nudge from Embry who leaned in and whispered something. Colby was definitely wondering by now if they wanted her at this thing, even, but Jacob snaked his arm around her and pulled her closer then leaned in and whispered casually, "Would you relax? You being here is not a big deal."

"They all look like it is." Colby mused as she bit her lower lip and looked around at the other teenagers and the tribal elders gathered around the campfire. She wondered if Billy would tell the story of the Third Wife tonight but she didn't dare ask. After all, she was technically crashing the council meeting.. her sister had done it too, but then again, almost everyone sitting around the campfire knew her older sister.. Didn't mean they liked her older sister, but they did know Bella.. Colby, they didn't know very well outside of Harry, Billy, Jacob and Old Quil, apparently when he asked her with a laugh, " Still want to be queen of the pixies one day, girl?" as he looked at her. Colby blushed and then shrugged as she said with a playful wink, "Dunno, sir.. these days I'm actually more worried about passing Math without tearing my hair out."

Jacob chuckled and said "With your height, Colby.." which earned him a glare from Colby who said "Oh haha, Jolly Green Giant. I cannot help that my sister got the height and.. Well, I just got the leftover stuff.." which made Paul and Embry chuckle and Jacob glare at Paul who shrugged. They'd all heard enough of Jacob's perverted internal musings by now to know that Colby actually lacked a filter and was probably the wilder and lesser reserved of the two Swan sisters.

At least she had a sense of humor.

"That bad, huh?" Billy mused as Colby looked at him and deadpanned, " And Satan said "just for kicks, let's add letters to math." as Jacob laughed a little and then stood and pulled her up, asked "Hungry?"

"Starved, actually." Colby said as they walked over to the grill nearby and Colby proceeded to fill her styrofoam plate nearly overfull. Jacob gave her a raised brow and she shrugged and said simply, "Growing girls gotta eat. Besides, you've got a lot of room to talk, Black.. Sometimes I wonder if you've got a tapeworm as much as I've seen you put away." while staring at him intently.

Just looking at his body, though, which she secretly enjoyed doing, and doing a lot, she had to wonder where the hell all the food he managed to eat actually went. She licked her lips and Jacob's laughter had her tuning back in, dragged her out of her silent musings. "I asked, Colby, do you still mix ketchup and mustard together to put on your hotdogs?"

"Mhmm." Colby answered, although she was slightly distracted when she said it. He tended to do that to her, she'd noticed lately. She wasn't sure why, but she was definitely easily distracted by Jacob Black.

Jacob held out a smaller plate that was a mixture of ketchup and mustard to her and then with a cocky smirk he said casually, "Ready to go sit back down?" as she nodded, let him lead her to the log they'd been sitting on.

They sat back down and Seth asked Colby, "What's it like, going to Forks High?" as Colby shrugged and said "It's pretty fun to me.. I mean you have your obvious drawbacks, I mean it is school.." which made Seth laugh and nod in agreement. Leah asked casually, "Ever met Bella's little boyfriend?"

"I wish the guy would take a bath in acid, honestly." Colby stated, her answer shocking Leah who blinked a moment and then said "And my sister's an idiot too, for doing what she has since he's moved. I mean really, who does that? And drags a guy who's actually decent through it with her?" which made Jacob lean against her a little, smile to himself.

Leah nodded and then said quietly, "I wondered the same thing." as she looked at Jacob and mouthed, 'Okay, so maybe she's not exactly like her.. Still doesn't mean this will work out...' before turning her attention back to her food.

Paul eyed the petite brunette's almost full to bursting plate and asked with an amused smirk, "You gonna eat all that?"

"Dunno, man.. Watch and see, yeah?" Colby deadpanned as Jacob joked, "No you can't eat her food, Lahote.. Get your own damn plate."

"It'd only be his third." Quil quipped as Embry spoke up and said "Fourth, actually.. He kinda finished off Leah's plate when she got up and walked down the beach with Kim earlier." as Leah looked at Paul and glared at him a few seconds. Paul backed away jokingly and then said "If I'm dead in the morning, she did it."

"And she'll have had every right, man.. Why the fresh hell would you eat her food?" Colby joked back as Paul chuckled and then eyed her a few moments.. Maybe Bella's little sister wasn't as big a pain in the ass as Bella.. Everyone was basically having to get used to her right now, due to the way Bella had treated Jacob, they'd all been sort of wary when Jacob revealed that Colby was his imprint because not many of them actually knew or remembered her.

Sam bought the conversation back to the recent attacks and the mood turned somber quickly. Colby listened intently as she watched them all talking. She sensed that almost half of what they said was code for something else and it worried her, especially considering Jacob spend almost ninety percent of his time around Sam and his 'followers' if you believed the gossip that floated around Forks and La Push about the 'cult' in La Push... But she put it out of her mind for now.. It wasn't her business, she was just Jacob's friend and it wasn't her place to worry.. Still, she couldn't help doing that very thing.

But when Sam said something about the attack that'd taken place earlier in the day, Colby spoke up and said "Actually, guys, my dad had to work that scene.. And a chick that works down at the station with him said that when it was called in whoever called it in said it was some kind of large animal. And now, naturally, every dipshit in Forks with a gun and a license to carry is arming themselves.. It was creepy though, the attack actually happened two houses down from my friend Marnie's house. And she said she saw a man lurking around the street.." while biting her lower lip in thought.

Eyes shifted to her and she shrugged as she added, "But Marnie's also the girl who thinks that the house just off Main Street's haunted.. And that vampires actually exist... So yeah.. She's kinda Forks resident conspiracy theorist. If there's an urban legend, conspiracy theory or something you wanna know about? Ask her." before going silent again.

Something about the way they'd all exchanged this concerned look had her worried and made her think again about the creepy new guy at school but she kept it to herself. No sense in making herself look like a total basketcase.

Sam thought about what Colby said and filed it away for later. They finished talking about the attacks and a few other things, and then Old Quil took over, started to tell a few of the tribal legends. And during the one about the Third Wife, Jacob smirked to himself a little as Colby sleepily leaned in against him and muttered "warm and toasty" which made him bite back a groan in his throat as his nose filled with the scent of her.. And his arms went around her as he asked quietly, "Are you really that cold?"

"Nope.. You're just that warm and toasty." Colby whispered back as she looked up at him and winked playfully before turning her attention back to the roaring fire in front of her and Jacob's arms around her. Okay, she wasn't imagining it now, she thought to herself, he was most definitely putting some kind of move on her..

But she was a little scared of opening herself up to him just yet to do anything.. And she wasn't sure if he was doing it intentionally, or he was just being friendly and she might be mistaking what he did, the little things, as flirtatious gestures. So for now, she'd let him set the whole pace.. just until she figured out what was going on.

She'd almost drifted off to sleep with his arms around her when Jacob chuckled and poked her awake, teasing her with a wink as he said "Probably time to get you home, yeah?"

"Regretably, yes. We should definitely do this again. I had an awesome time tonight." Colby said as he smiled and nodded in agreement and added "So did I. More fun than I have had in a while."


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 11 chapters in and already twenty four reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

* * *

The music boomed from the gym at Forks High and Jacob, along with Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Leah and Seth, much to his chagrin, were standing outside of it. Jacob's eyes scanned the crowd lingering outside. The pack only came with him, minus Sam, of course, because of what Colby said when he'd taken her to the bonfire last week, about the strange guy who was apparently a new student at Forks High.. And apparently, he was also a leech.

Jacob's keen shifter sense of smell hadn't ever been wrong before, he didn't see it going wrong or steering him the wrong way right now. But he'd really hoped that just for one damn night, Sam could put duty aside and let Jacob enjoy this moment with his imprint. And naturally, Sam had insisted the pack go, just in case something went down.

Good Charlotte filtered out the open gym doors and Jacob scanned the crowd as he bit his lip and felt the tension rising. Then he smelled her and felt his back being jumped on as her hands went over his eyes and she giggled then said quietly, "You're early.. I'd have been out here already but I had to change." as he sat her down and gaped at her a few moments then said with a smirk, "It's cool.. It's okay if I bought people?"

Deep down, Colby was a little frustrated, by this point she'd had a week to work up her nerve, she was thinking of making some form of a move tonight, but knowing his friends came with him.. It kind of put a stall on things because she didn't want to be laughed at or rejected with practically all his friends standing there as well as hers.

That would probably kill her, she figured.

Instead of being bratty about it, she shrugged. Maybe his inviting his friends was a way to sort of clue her in that the little flirting she did with him made him uncomfortable and she should stop? She figured that might be what it meant but the dj switched songs and she found herself getting dragged to a more private corner of the gym before she could actually even answer what he'd asked her. She looked up at him and he shrugged, that cocky smirk in place on his face.

It made her weak in the knees.

"I tried to get away, you know." Jacob said as he looked at her, trying not to laugh when she blinked, realized that he must have read the look in her eyes like a book. "I'm not doing this to keep from being alone with you, it's just.. Right now there are things going on... I swear to God as soon as I can tell you, Colby, I will." Jacob promised as he tilted her chin up and made her look at him, smiled a little as he said "You look amazing, by the way."

"Right.. Actually, Jacob, I don't." Colby joked but only partially as she stiffened, having caught sight of the strange new guy in school walking in. 'You wanted to see that creepy guy up close, right?" Colby whispered into Jacob's ear as she scooted so close to him while they danced that their bodies practically molded together and it definitely affected Jacob in all the right (and kind of wrong) ways, as he looked down at her, tense himself. The scent of sweet decay filled his nose almost strong enough to drown out the scent of her momentarily and when she whispered in his ear he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Behind you, at the punch bowl, Jacob. The creep showed up." Colby said in a voice that wavered a little as she used Jacob's shoulder to hide her eyes from the strange guy. She didn't like looking at him, looking at him was creepy, it scared her to do it, it was actually one of very few things that did really and truly scare her.

Jacob's hands tightened on her waist and he bent a little, his lips next to her ear as he whispered, "Red tie.. Right?"

"It's bright pink but yeah.. That jerk." Colby said as she looked up at him and licked her lips a little then asked quietly, "He's staring over here.. Isn't he?"

"Mhmm."

"damn it. fuck my life.. I sort of made him angry earlier.. You're gonna laugh your ass off but.. it came out before I could stop it?" Colby admitted sheepishly as she looked up at him and he asked with a raised brow, "What?"

"He was being his usual creepy as all fuck self when Marnie and I walked out of drama so... I sort of hinted that I have a very jealous and very strong boyfriend? Who was coming to the dance with me tonight and would probably rip his face off and wear it like a mask if he tried anything, even breathing on me? This was after I kinda slapped the guy for a comment he made, of course..."

"You can't bait that guy.. He looks like a nutjob." Jacob said in concern as Colby bit her lower lip and said stubbornly, "Yeah? Well I'm not gonna stand around and let some creep grab me like he did either."

"He grabbed you?" Jacob asked, the anger building a little more now as he turned to give the guy a glare.. The guy was gone but the scent of leech was still heavy in the air..


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 12 chapters in and already twenty seven reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

**This is something I made up.. It continues from last chapter, I tried my best to make it as realistic as I could.. I hope to God that it's not OOC of anyone. I just got the muse to write this in and went with it. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The slow song started, Colby looked at Jacob expectantly and then at the dance floor. He chuckled and stood, pulled her up easily. She'd shed the red stilettos an hour into the dance and he'd laughed when she'd done it. Now they sat discarded near the refreshments table, which is where Quil and Seth were sort of camped out currently, Seth checking out girls, Quil just sort of observing everyone.

"You want to dance again.. What happened to 'I'm soooo tired.'" Jacob teased in a quiet whisper as Colby blushed all over and shrugged, letting him pull her against him. Nearby, Leah, from the looks of things, was pretty interested in a guy that Colby had in her homeroom named Nick and was dancing nearby with him as she and Jacob happened to bump into them on the floor. Colby flashed the girl a polite smile and Leah nodded then mouthed "It's not so bad." as she nodded up at Nick.

Colby gave her a thumbs up and Jacob chuckled, shook his head as soon as he saw the up to something gleam in her eye. "You're totally gonna do it, aren't you.. Even though you two really don't get along well right now.. You're still gonna try and get her together with Nick." Jacob asked as his lips brushed her earlobe. She shrugged and then said "What? They were cute."

The scent of leech came back, assaulted Jacob's nostrils. It was around the same time that Leah saw the guy and happened to dance closer to them, nudging Jacob as she said grimly, "Don't look now, Black, but we've got company."

"Hey! Isn't he.. Oh crap.. He's slipping up on Marnie." Colby grumbled as she started to take off, walk towards the soon to be confrontation. Jacob grabbed her and shook his head then said firmly, "Let me do this, okay? I've been dying to get my hands on the guy since you told me he grabbed you earlier. Besides.. I'd really rather you not engage the prick. Just stay in here, okay?"

"Jacob, no."

"Colby, stay, damn it. Just.. You have to trust me, okay?" as he turned to Seth and nodded in the guy's direction. Seth nodded after Jacob whispered something to him and the next thing Colby knew, she was being lead to a punch bowl by Seth who said "Jacob's gonna catch the guy outside. He wanted me to stick around you."

"Trust me, Clearwater. I can handle that creepy fuck." Colby scowled at the door as Quil spoke up and said solemnly, "You'd be surprised. Is that idiot really going out there by himself?"

Paul rushed over, angry and breathless. "You guys see that little pink tie wearing bastard?" he asked as Embry nodded solemnly and said "We did, yes. But Jacob said he was going out first."

"The fuck he is, man.. There's two other guys out there, I saw the little pink tie wearing prick talking to 'em." Paul said as Embry swore and Jared said simply, "Fuck it.. Looks like we're about to get thrown out of a Forks High dance, boys." with Paul smirking and whooping loudly about it as Quil groaned and muttered to himself, "Here's the problem with that, guys.. You know what Sam told us.."

"Yeah, yeah.. Well there's more than one way to skin a cat, right?" Paul asked, fists already clenched. Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry made their way outside and Leah made her way over, Nick having left early. Leah sat down with Seth and Colby and said quietly, "That guy.. Jacob said you popped off at him earlier today.. Look, girl.. Standing up for yourself is great.. But that guy? He's dangerous."

"No, what he is is a fucking pinhead, Leah.. And if he hurts Jake? I'm gonna make sure he feels the wrath of tiny pissed off Colby." Colby said as she sat in the bleachers, looking at the door, biting her lower lip. She didn't understand why Jacob and then four of his six friends that'd come with him tonight had went to the parking lot with the guy. She got this feeling she was missing something, something huge.. Biting her lower lip she said quietly, "That guy.. He's not exactly normal... Is he?"

"Define normal?" Leah asked, stomach churning. She didn't know how to answer Colby's question, not without giving away what Jacob was.. And that would open another entirely different can of worms, of course, because then Jacob would have to explain imprinting.. And that he'd done that, to her. And she'd gotten to know Colby a little better in the past few days, she still wasn't sure about her, or anything like that, but Colby didn't seem like another Bella, just out to hurt Jacob.

She didn't wanna be the reason that things messed up for Jacob and Colby so she shrugged and said "Personally? I think the guy's got serious mental problems.. Maybe the guys know him already and have trouble with him and his friends." Leah said, reminding herself that what she was telling Colby wasn't entirely a lie.. She did know the guy was dangerous, she knew what he was.. She did know that their pack had run into him as well as several others, on many different occasions so far, but each run in only resulted with the leeches little army getting away before the pack could get their hands on them.

"Wouldn't surprise me. I just can't believe he tried to grab Marnie and walk her out of here like that." Colby mused as Marnie ran back in, pale and stuttering, obviously scared shitless.

"Wolves.. Five of 'em.. In the woods behind the gym.. That bastard took me back there, Colby, he tried to fucking take a bite out of my neck! Then I heard shouting, a guy picked me up, carried me as far as the door to the gym to come back in I guess and when I turned around... There were five fuckin wolves.. And not little ones either.. Fuckin huge ones.. They had that creep and some buddies of his surrounded.."

"But Jacob and his friends went out there.. They're not hurt, right?"

"I didn't see 'em, Colby.. Only the fucking wolves." Marnie said as Leah spoke up and said "The security guy probably already tossed them on their asses.. Marnie.. Are you sure you saw wolves?"

"Did I fucking stutter?" Marnie asked, on the verge of tears as she muttered to herself "It's like the middle of a baaaaad vampire flick.. And I was almost the food.."

"Wait, huh?"

"That guy, Colby.. I figured out why he doesn't exactly smile much at school.. He's got these fangs... And his eyes were this bright red almost, it was fucking scary.. You know that staring thing he does?"

Colby nodded and Marnie said quietly, "he was doing it again.. This time, I swear to Christ I'm not making it up when I say that it sounded like the guy was talking to me.. In my head." as she bit her lower lip. Leah looked at the blonde and then at Colby as she and Seth suggested, "Maybe we should go out and wait on the guys by the door?"

"We need to, I mean if there are wolves and that creeper has friends, Leah.. I don't even wanna think about what he might try with Jacob.. I just.. I can't... Ughh..." Colby muttered as she hugged herself a little, afraid that something bad might happen to Jacob. Leah smiled a little, she and Seth stood and the three of them helped a shocked speechless Marnie out of the gym.

And as soon as they'd stepped outside, she saw Jacob and his friends walking back towards the gym, obvious signs that they'd been in one hell of a fight. Jacob blinked in shock as Colby shed her shoes for a second time that night and ran to him, hugging him tightly as she punched at his chest lightly and said through gritted teeth, "Never fucking scare me like that again."

"Like what, exactly?"

"Marnie said there were wolves and that that creepy bastard had friends out here too.. What happened? Jacob, you've got a fucking bloody nose."

"It happens when you headbutt someone." Jacob lied as he kept a gentle but firm and slightly dominant tone while holding her against him, his fingers tangling in her long hair. For once she didn't glare at him about screwing up her hair.. He smirked to himself as Paul looked around and Embry seemed to hover around Marnie, checking her over in concern.

Leah mouthed to Jacob, "Well?"

"We got him but there are more.. Something really, really fucking huge is about to happen.. I've never seen that many, in one place, at one time.. And they're not the same ones that Cullen was talking about." Jacob mouthed back as he continued to hold Colby because she had yet to actually let him go. "Are you okay?"

"I was just scared, damn it.." Colby explained as she gave him a sour look and then said "If you ever scare me like that again, Jacob I swear to God I will kick your ass."

"He did pretty damn good at holding his own, actually..." Paul mused aloud as the security officer rounded the corner, shocked look on his face. The next thing they all knew, the gym was being shut down, the dance was being ended early. And when the police cars began to file in, it didn't take long for most of the students there to figure out there had been another attack.

By then, though, Colby and her friend Marnie, Jacob and his pack members were all sitting in Marnie's backyard, watching the gym because she lived right behind the school on the next block. Marnie held out the vodka bottle and asked, "Anyone gonna hit this? I don't wanna kill the bottle but.. After what I saw?" a solemn tone in her voice. She mused aloud at one point, "I know the wolves weren't there to hurt anyone.. It had to be that fucking creepo.. And his goons.."

Colby took a sip and wiped her mouth as she looked up at Jacob and then the bottle and joked grimly, "What? You scaring the hell out of me back there made me drink tonight.. Ya happy now, Black?"

He shrugged and hugged her against him as he said "I'm fine.. Just a few scratches."

"I oughta kick your ass."

"Somehow, Tinker Bell.. I do not see you being able." Jacob joked as he leaned his head on her shoulder and then said "It's okay.. Trust me.. Everything will be okay."

He added to himself mentally, _'Because next time, they're all dead. And that jerk won't be around to bother you anymore, trust me.. I just hate not telling you what I am.. But I can't yet.. I have to soon though.'_


	13. Chapter 12 I

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 13 chapters in and already thirty one reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

* * *

The way her sister was behaving so badly about her being with Jacob potentially was really starting to piss her off. Just this morning alone, she'd already picked two fights with Colby, and at this point, Colby was beyond done with her older sister's very childish ways. So when Bella stormed into her room and shut the door firmly behind her, Colby stopped putting on her makeup and fixed her gaze on her older sister as she pointed out "What now? Gonna come in here and try to lock me in my room so that when Jacob comes to get me I can't get out?"

"No, actually, I just figured you'd like to know that he's keeping something huge from you. That you should know all the facts before you let yourself get so caught up in the guy.. Because you're my little sister." Bella said as she eyed Colby and then asked, "How was the dance last night?" while rifling through Colby's overstuffed and much brighter and girlier closet. Colby snatched the red dress she'd worn to the dance away from Bella and put it into her closet neatly as she said with a smirk, "Aww, how sweet.. She cares about something other than how many lives she can ruin and how many boys she can make like her all at one time.. But sis? The day I start taking romance advice from you? The day I'll hang myself. I'm aware that Jacob could be keeping something from me, however.. I'm not so god damn clingy and obsessive that I have to know it now or I'll die.. If he is keeping something from me, sooner or later he will tell me or I'll find out on my own.. Until then? You can go ahead, try every stupid little trick in the book.. Because it will not make me change my mind and just back down, clear a path for you to get him. Not after I've worked this fucking hard to get his attention."

Bella gaped at her sister who smirked and then said "And the dance last night, if you must know, was amazing.. I love how he slow dances. And he's an amazing kisser." mostly just adding fuel to the fire now. Usually when she said things like this Bella stormed out of the room. Not today, however. Instead, Bella flopped onto her bed and asked, "The attack was what I was asking about.. Is it true that really weird new guy went after Marnie?"

"It is.. The cops took a friend of his in last night I think. Jacob kicked his ass in the parking lot." Colby admitted and then said quickly, "Not that it's any of your business." in a frosty tone of voice as Bella sighed a little then asked, "This guy.. What did he look like? I mean I think I've seen him around school before.." as she bit her lower lip.

Colby laughed and then said "Figures.. You like the weirdo.. Because he looks like your beloved Eddy the Weirdo.. Right?" as she finished fixing her hair and waited on Bella to answer. Bella gaped at her and then said "Edward's not like this guy, not at all. This guy is sick.."

"And him and his inbreeding little family aren't, sis? Everyone in Forks notices something off with them, the whole damn family.. Except you of course, you practically idolize them and Edward's your perfect man."

"I just wanted to talk."

"No, you came in here in the hopes that maybe I'd get scared about Jacob maybe having a big secret.. I'm not stupid. I know he's not telling me something.. But unlike you, I'm gonna take things as they come, enjoy him while I have him because god knows that if you want him badly enough you'll do everything short of murder me to get to him. Which is pathetic really." Colby admitted as she looked at Bella. She ducked the slap her sister tried to send at her cheek, grabbed her sister's wrist and held it behind her back as she said with a patient smirk, "Not the same weak little brat now am I?" as she let Bella go and then said stiffly, "Get out of my room.. You stopped being the sister I gave a flying fuck about a long time ago. Until that Bella is back? I've frankly got no real interest in you."

Bella glared and then said quietly, "Just be careful around that guy."

"You don't give a damn about me. Stop pretending to, it only insults my intelligence." Colby said as she shut the bathroom door on her end and leaned against her wall, tried not to cry a little. She hated what her sister was now, she wished more than anything Bella would go back to being a normal girl and not this obsessive love slave Cullen turned her into before leaving. She wished that Bella would stop trying to run interference between her and Jacob and just let them alone also and apparently, Bella wasn't about to let that happen anytime soon either.

His Rabbit pulled to a stop on the curb below and Colby smiled to herself as she slid her feet into her shoes and ran down the stairs, flinging the door open and hugging him hello, being lifted off the ground by him in the bear hugs she was starting to really love getting. She kissed his cheek and frowned at the blue black bruise on his left eye and said quietly, "That bastard's so getting it Monday."

"No, Colby, you're gonna leave him alone." Jacob said in a gentle yet firm voice as he looked at her, shrugged a little and joked, "I heard once that chicks dig scars anyway."

"Yeah? Well the only chick you better be worrying about digging your scars, Jacob.. Is me.. Bella's in a mood today." Colby warned him as Bella stepped into the room and said quietly, "Don't mind me."

"We weren't." Jacob said with a roll of his eyes as he looked at Colby and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"I've been waiting on you, actually." Colby said excitedly as Jacob smiled. Inside, he was nervous.. Tonight he planned to tell her that she was his imprint.. He just hoped to hell that it worked out okay... And that she took it okay..

He knew that if he didn't tell her soon that Bella would find some way to tell her and then he'd lose her because she'd think that Bella knew because Jacob wanted her to know first..

Actually, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time or he never would have had to wolf out in front of her. If not for that? Bella would be as clueless as everyone else about his being a shapeshifter.

He just had to get through tonight and manage to tell Colby this very important thing without making a total mess of things.. Maybe he could do it. He hoped so..


	14. Chapter 12 II

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 14 chapters in and already thirty two reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

* * *

Leah turned around and found Colby standing there, holding out a piece of paper. "Nick sends his love." Colby giggled as she added, "Girl, you made one hell of an impression on our resident ladies man." before skipping away. A smile held on Leah's face for a few moments as she unfolded the note, copied Nick's cell phone number into her phone and then she caught up to Colby, tapped her shoulder as she said "You didn't have to tell him I liked him."

"Actually, Leah, I did nothing.. He came up to me in the gas station and put that in my hand, told me that if I saw you again to give it to you. If I were gonna play matchmaker, I'd have done it with more flair." Colby admitted with a shrug as she added in a quieter tone, "Just be careful with the guy.. He is the ladies man of Forks High for a reason.. I'd hate to kick his ass."

Leah chuckled and shook her head then said "Thanks anyway. I can handle the guy." before walking over to the bonfire, sitting down. She watched Colby and smiled a little, shrugged. Maybe Colby was a lot better than Bella. She had to get used to the idea of Jacob imprinting on her and she knew that tonight was the night.. Jacob was nervous as hell, of course, he had been all day, but he'd decided that he had to tell Colby everything before Bella did it just as a form of sabotage. And Leah agreed with Jacob's reasons for telling her now, as opposed to doing what Sam wanted him to do and waiting.

Jacob settled into the space behind where Colby stood and as his warm breath made contact with the back of her neck she practically purred which made him laugh and lean in, whisper in a flirty tone, "Did you seriously just purr?"

Colby nodded and giggling said quietly, "I did." as he shook his head, laughing, putting his arms around her as he asked in a whisper, his lips next to her ear, "What's up? You look like you have something on your mind.."

"Just thinking about something Marnie said earlier when she called me at six am still freaking about and wanting to talk about the dance the other night." Colby admitted as she looked over her shoulder at Jacob and wondered if maybe her best friend Marnie wasn't on to something.. After all, the wolves seemingly vanished within seconds of Jacob and his friends coming around the side of the gym.. And there was the way Jacob always sort of felt just a few degrees shy of being a human furnace.. And his growth spurt..

And she wasn't an idiot, she knew something was up tonight, because rarely did people outside of the tribe get invited officially, to a tribal council bonfire. The fact that Jacob claimed that Sam and his own father wanted her there tonight...

She bit her lower lip and turned to face him, looked up at him with a strange look in her eyes. Jacob stared at her and wondered if he'd dropped enough subtle hints throughout this whole thing they had going with each other to sort of clue her in, prepare her for what he was excited (and scared to death) to tell her tonight.. She seemed to be thinking really hard about something, that could go either way with Colby. He'd been dropping casual hints about himself, about what had happened with them so that maybe she wouldn't be so shocked that when he finally got to tell her she panicked and bailed then avoided him for a while.

"Are you okay, Jacob?"

"I'm fine, babe." Jacob said quietly as he stared at her a few moments. He had this intense gleam in his eyes as he looked at her and bit his lower lip the entire time. She looked up at him and blushed under the heavy intense looks he gave her. She migrated closer to him when Quil came flying past, Seth hot on his heels, the two of them chasing each other up and down the beach for some strange reason. He steadied her quickly and with a deep laugh he said in a huskier than normal tone of voice, "Whoa.. I got you. You're not gonna fall."

She nodded dumbly and then said "Is there something going on I should know about, Jacob? I mean I can't help but think tonight's not just a normal night?" as Jacob stiffened a moment then asked stiffly, "Why?"

"Reasons." Colby muttered as she smiled up at him with an amused gleam in her eyes. He looked at her and asked quietly, "Why do you think something's up?"

"Oh, maybe because this is a tribal council meeting and I'm not Quileute and your father really seemed to want me to show up? As well as Sam, who lets face it, the guy hasn't ever really seemed to be my biggest fan."

Jacob paced a moment and then shrugged, playing dumb for just a few moments. Was she piecing things together? Was she about to guess before he got to tell her what had happened to link them?  
And what was going to happen when he did get to tell her finally tonight?

He couldn't exactly predict how she was going to take it.


	15. Chapter 12 III

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 15 chapters in and already thirty five reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

* * *

She snuggled in against Jacob as the fire and his body heat warmed her up against the chill lingering in the evening air as she listened intently to their tribe's legends.. Granted, she'd heard them a thousand times, Billy Black used to tell her as well as Jacob's older sisters and Bella when they were all smaller.. But hearing Old Quil tell the legends was a little different. The man seemed to be making sure she was listening, making sure she heard every single thing he said while telling the legends.

She coughed as the worst part of the legends came, the way the cold ones attacked their people and the Third Wife had to make a choice and she chose selflessly, sacrificing herself when she had to to save her lover. She bit her lower lip and gazed over her shoulder up at Jacob intently. They were semi lying back on the sand, leaned against a fallen log that'd been dragged to the bonfire to make a sort of makeshift seat.

She couldn't say that if Jacob were in danger she wouldn't do the exact same thing the Third Wife had done in all honesty, knowing this both scared her and sent this temporary heated rush through her blood veins and as she looked up at him intently, she bit her lower lip, sucked on it as she thought about things. Lately, it had seemed like he was trying to drop clues about something huge pertaining to him.

And Bella seemed to think that she knew something that Colby didn't, that when Colby found out, it just might be enough to frighten Colby out of wanting to push things farther than she and Jacob already had, wanting to go from being friends who flirted (and made out) a lot to more than friends... But something Marnie insisted on earlier when she'd also recounted several of the Quileute legends about a pack of shapeshifters deemed to protect the tribe... It was sticking with Colby and Colby currently sat pondering the reality of things..

Vampires didn't exist..

Shapeshifters didn't either.

Though she had to admit, even though it scared the living hell out of her.. If a supernatural being straight out of a horror movie were to exist? She'd hope to God above it was the shapeshifters.. The vampires were scary, the prospect of there actually being vampires in the same world and realm of existance as Colby terrified her.

Shapeshifters, however, got her pulse racing quickly.. There was just something sexy, something dominant about their legends.. She bit her lower lip and snuggled closer to Jacob who chuckled and leaned in to whisper quietly, "You cannot possibly be that cold." as Colby shook her head no, held his gaze intently and then leaned in, whispered quietly, "Just thinking, Jacob."

"About?" Jacob asked nervously, his heart racing... Was she freaking out already having actually heard the legend again, having actually paid intent attention to it, being old enough now as opposed to the last time they'd heard it, when they were all kids and camping one summer.. Now that she was old enough to understand, did it scare her?

It hadn't back then, she'd always made him laugh because when Billy finished telling it back then she'd get this dreamy sigh and say aloud, "That's soooooo sweet."

"Wow.. It's exactly like I remember.. Just a lot more intense?" Colby muttered as she looked up at Jacob who chuckled and then stood, held out his hand to pull her up. His heart was racing so fast right now that it might run right out of his chest but he knew that if he didn't tell her now and she figured it out on her own... She'd get mad at him. And Colby mad wasn't a good thing. She tended to overreact.

"What's up?" Colby asked with a raised brow as Jacob picked her up, put her on his back and started to jog down the beach, towards a walking trail in the woods that lead to the beach. Paul called out some teasing remark about "Self Control, Black.. Meaning don't knock her up." which made Jacob stop in his tracks, turn and glare at Paul, giving him the finger before resuming their jog towards the woods.

"What was that about?"

"We really, really need to talk." Jacob said as he stood her on her own two feet in front of him, reached out and trailed his hand slowly through her hair to rake a leaf that'd gotten tangled up in it free, chuckling. "You still like hearing the stories, huh?" he asked as he started to pace. Colby smirked a little, watched him pacing before saying calmly, "Stop making small talk, Black.. If you have something to say, say it." while twirling a strand of that long dark hair that he fantasized about (along with other things, lots of other things, dirtier things) at night lately and looking up at him, only slightly amused.. For the most part, she was scared to death.

Had he bought her all the way out here, away from the others to break up with her?

"Close your eyes, Colby." Jacob said as he started to peel off her t shirt.. The firm commanding tone of his voice sort of shocked her into obedience and she covered her eyes with her hands, only trying to peek through a little.. When she heard his pants unzipping she joked, "This is kinky, even for you, Jacob." which made him chuckle a little then mutter something she couldn't quite understand.

He concentrated really, really hard on everything that made him angry, from Mike Newton even dating Colby in the first place to the current situation with the red eyed bastard who kept finding her whenever she happened to be alone, to Bella's annoying him and making veiled threats to tell her about what he was before Jacob got the proper chance to do so.. It took seconds but he felt the process beginning and soon enough he stood in front of Colby who was standing with her eyes covered still.

He nudged his nose against her thigh and whined so she'd uncover her eyes and look down. When he did, she screamed and started to back away a little, gaping at the monstrous size of the russet colored wolf that stood in front of her. She felt dizzy and then her legs went weak and she collapsed to the mixture of sand and grass beneath her bare feet in a heap.

_'Damn it.. I was picturing anger, fear, tears even.. She fucking faints on me?' _he thought to himself as he wandered over, still in wolf form, his tongue trailing slowly over her cheeks, down her neck, his snout nudging against her. She sat up seconds later, jumped back away from the close proximity he stood to her and then called out "Fucking hilarous, Jacob. You bring me out here, get naked.. And now you're hiding?" as she looked around, a little panicked. The wolf nudged her and she slid her hand over his smooth fur as she sighed and shook her head.

It was when she happened to look down at the wolf and it's very human like intelligent eyes that she started to really piece things together. And the second she had the full picture formed in her mind, suddenly Jacobs' absence and the wolfs presence made perfect sense.

Jacob was the wolf.

The wolf was Jacob, the guy she always had loved..

The two were one and the same.

She sank down into a sitting position on the ground and looked up at the wolf that towered over her when she was sitting and it was standing and decided to test her newly found knowledge in shock.. "Okay, Jacob.. I'm gonna cover my eyes now... If this isn't some trippy hallucination, when I uncover them you'll be standing here.. And then? We're going to have a serious fucking discussion.."

_'Yeah, babe, we're kinda going to have to.' _he thought which came out as a series of whines as he tried to speak. He phased back to his human form and she peeked only uncovering her eyes when Jacob said quietly, "You can look now.. I'm dressed."

"You're a... You can... This is fucking weird.. It's kind of sexy as hell, actually.. But definitely weird.. Is there some reason you showed me though, I mean according to legend and quite a few unspoken rules, Jacob, you're not exactly just supposed to reveal yourself..." as she thought about a remark Bella made earlier.

"When she punched Paul.. You wolfed out in front of her by accident.. Didn't you?"

Jacob nodded quietly and said "Only because Paul would've killed her, he had no self control and he wouldn't have thought twice about doing it, especially considering that like the rest of us, myself included lately, he kinda hates her?" while pacing. Colby was pacing also as she mulled this over, tried to process just how she was going to take this, the guy she was falling in love with being a shapeshifter.

"That other stuff.. How much of that's true?" Colby asked as she began making connections between his secret and the legends she'd just sat through and listened to intently. The stuff she used to day dream about having happen to her when she was a kid..

"All of it." Jacob said as he paced and tried to choose his next words wisely. But Colby tapped his shoulder and asked with a curious expression, "And what'll happen to us when you..."

"I already have, Colby.." Jacob said as he looked at her, smiled a little. She nodded, punched at a tree as she stepped back from him and said quietly, "It was her.. Wasn't it? My fucking sister.. You've only been spending so much time with me because Sam has this bug up his ass about the shifters and their imprints.. I mean that is what the bug up his ass about keeping you guys seperate is... Isn't it? Or does he just not like me.."

Jacob gaped at her a moment, brow raised and then burst into laughter, stopping himself when he saw the look on Colby's face and knew she was most certainly not amused at the moment. He was pushing it and if he wanted things to go smoothly he'd better straighten out her misconceptions about who his imprint truly was now.

"It's a valid question, Jacob.. was it my sister?"

He picked her up, his hands gripping her legs as he wrapped them around her waist, pulled her into a long and fast frenzied kiss as he said quietly, "If it were your sister, Colby.. I'd have dove off of the highest cliff in La Push and then not bothered coming up when I hit the water. God no, it wasn't Bella.. That'd just be sick.. In fact, babe, I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that."

"Calling me babe and kissing me like that, Jacob Ephiriam Black is not going to keep you out of shit.. Who did you imprint on? How long do I have until I lose you? Damn it. Damn it. Fuck my life right now." Colby blurted in a rare moment of not playing it by the vest and keeping her feelings hidden from Jacob like she normally did her very best to do.

She went to punch at a tree trunk and he stopped her fist, held her against him and made her look up at him. "I imprinted, Colby.. On you.." which made her gape at him a few moments. And he raised his brow when she started to look angry about that, she started to pace and swear and talk to herself aloud.

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob, shh.. I need to think, damn it."

"About what? I mean you kinda just told me how you feel.. How you've always felt.." Jacob asked, confused, fear making his stomach twist in knots. She stopped pacing and asked him quietly, "Just answer one thing honestly.. Did you even want me a little before all this?" as she looked at him, arms crossed, biting her lower lip nervously.

Jacob didn't actually have to think. He smirked and then leaned in, kissed her in a way similar to what he'd done moments before and asked with a teasing smirk, "Actually, yeah.. I did.. I just thought you hated me.. So I tried to get over how I felt about you this whole time, I hid it behind all the sarcasm and stuff, the same way you were obviously doing... Look.. You have to trust me when I say that I wanted this to happen.. And I wanted it to be you the whole time."

"And you wouldn't have picked her?"

"Bella? Hell no.. That's like.. It's wrong, okay? I mean she's only like my third older sister.. You though.. I've kinda always had this quiet thing for you.. Why else would I torment the crap out of you when we were little?"

"I thought it was because you were an asshole." Colby admitted with a sheepish laugh as she looked up at him and pondered what he'd just told her.. Could they actually last that long?

Was the genetic quirk that caused them to act on feelings that they'd both obviously had all along.. Was it enough to keep the spark alive and keep them together?

"I'm just gonna go with it." Colby said finally as she sat in his lap, facing him, her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him. He chuckled and broke the kiss long enough to answer, "Me too."


	16. Chapter 13

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 16 chapters in and already fourty reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

* * *

"I cannot believe you sprang your ankle." Jacob said as he carried Colby up onto her porch and nodding at the shoes he held in his hand he pointed out, "If you'd been wearing flats this would not have happened. High heels are only gonna break your neck, babe." matter of factly. Colby poked her tongue out at him and said "And boyfriends who chase their girlfriends through the woods after telling them their intent is to tickle them until they pee themselves when they are caught aren't a reason too? I was afraid." Colby pretended to pout as Jacob chuckled and said quietly, "Oh no you weren't.. Do not even give me that. I saw the look in your eyes."

"Huh? Me? I'm an innocent, sir.. You are the one who's trying to corrupt my virtue." Colby argued. Neither of them were paying any attention to the door opening, nor were they paying any attention to Bella standing in it, getting an eyeful. She coughed to break their little love fest and then said quietly, "You might wanna go to the hospital.. That's where Charlie is.. Some guy broke in on Marnie earlier, tried to attack her. Lucky for her, a wolf happened to be drawn to the area." as Jacob nodded, his entire body tensing as he asked, "Embry, right?"

"Mhmm.. He's furious right now. What are these guys, Jacob?" Bella asked as Jacob leaned in and said through gritted teeth, "Ask Cullen if you talk to him again in your head.. Better yet,ask him why the hell they are drawn to Forks and what you have to do with it.. Because all I'm worried about is how all of it is going to affect Colby."

Colby glared at her sister and then said in an angry growl, "You fucking knew what Cullen the Creepshow was? The entire time you were dating him? And you still dated him?" as she hopped carefully down from Jacob's arms and got into her older sister's face, her hand raised, prepared to slap some sense into her sister's thick head.

Jacob grabbed hold of her and said quietly, "Let's get to the hospital.. Pretty sure Marnie needs you and I know Embry won't leave her unless he's dragged out.. But yeah, Bella.. If you really wanna know why all of this is happening in Forks? Ask your disgusting little loverboy when you hear him talking to you in your mind.. See if he answers that." as he helped Colby back down the stairs and back into his Rabbit's passenger seat.

Colby's anger and panic kicked in on the way to Forks General and she pounded the dash of Jacob's car until her fist hurt as she started to cry a little and said quietly, "Is Sam going to let Embry tell her now? She'd be a lot safer."

"He better or I'll exert my dominance.. I should've chosen to be pack alpha, clearly. There's special circumstances going on right now, I mean these bastards are using our imprints to taunt us, basically.. And Sam's still stubbornly refusing to let anyone who imprints tell their imprint what happened."

"You don't think he turned Marnie though.. Right?" Colby asked in fear as Jacob shrugged and muttered quietly, "Your sister is so fucking stupid.. She's known this entire time what Edward Cullen is, the danger he could get her into.. The danger he could get you into, inadvertently, as a result of her thing for the bastard.. And she refuses to see that she's the reason these assholes are even existing to begin with.. When he killed James in Phoenix.."

"Yeah, I know.. He started something. And Bella, naturally, still thinks he's this perfect golden god. Ughh.. If Marnie dies I swear to God I will burn them all alive. Marnie's more of a sister to me than Bella ever was." Colby said quietly as Jacob looked at her, leaned across the car at a red light and kissed her quietly before muttering, "Embry got to her, she's safe. Trust me. I'm glad I told him to stick close to Marnie's parents house now, even after Sam specifically told him he was forbidden until he learned control."

"I'm just.. This is all going somewhere Jacob.. I mean you said it yourself.. There are more and more of them day by day and the attacks are getting entirely too frequent.. And there's guys in town, hunters.. One of them saw the pack.. And there's talk that a group of 'em are gonna go camp in that cabin and just start shooting at will. Which of course only makes me worry about you." Colby admitted as Jacob shook his head and said quietly, "Won't happen. Sam will figure something out."

"I hope he does soon.. I mean I hate Mike but he told me earlier that gun sales are going up like crazy. All this because my sister likes to fuck the living dead... Ughh, fuck my life right now." Colby said as she lightly beat theback of her head against the seat rest in Jacob's car. He gave her hand, which he held in his a gentle squeeze as he looked at her and said "We'll get through all this, okay? And don't worry about me. I'm tough, remember?"

"Jacob, tough is not invincible. Even tough guys can like, die.. And I don't want to lo..."

"Shhh.. You won't, okay? Not ever." Jacob said as he brushed his lips to her knuckles and pulled into a parking spot in Forks General's parking lot. He went around and helped her out, was met in the parking lot by Embry who said quietly, "If I hadn't gotten there tonight... If you hadn't told me to go ahead and switch out with you.."

"I know, man. She's okay.. Right?"

"Yeah, she just broke her leg, she tripped on the carpet on her mom's staircase when she was running from the guy, fell down about four stairs." Embry said as he grimaced and then said "The guy's taken care of now though.. It took me a while but I caught him and he's gone. So that's one down.. How many more of these fucking things are there?"

"As many as Victoria thinks she needs to get even with Bella."

Embry growled and Colby said aloud, "This is gonna sound cold as hell but I'm so pissed at my sister right now that I've halfway considered the concept of just telling Victoria where she is."

"NO.. Because she'll go after you too just because she can." Jacob said as Colby muttered "Okay, alright, sheesh.. But seriously.. That one guy she just had to have.. He's gone and still he's managing to fuck up everything." which made Jacob and Embry nod quietly in agreement. Charlie walked out and Colby hugged her father as she asked, "How is she?"

"She's shaken up, could be why what she's telling me makes no sense whatsoever.. I was worried Bella wouldn't tell you, I was about to come to Billy's and tell you myself.. Marnie's going to be fine.. But since her mom and dad are in Vermont for the weekend with her grandmother, her mother asked if she could stay at our house."

"Can she, Dad? I'd really feel better.. I tried to get her to just stay yesterday when school ended for the day.. She kept stubbornly saying she'd be fine. That she'd been sick and she didn't want me getting sick because if both the captain and the co captain of our squad go down a week before regionals we'd never win."

The three teenagers walked into the hospital quietly amongst themselves discussing the situation as it stood currently, trying to find a solution.. They really couldn't come up with one in all honesty. And this had a general sense of panic and tension setting in..

This was just the start of a bad situation that had been quietly swept under the rug before getting so very much worse. And right now?

If Colby could get her hands on her sister she was at least ninety five percent certain she'd choke Bella to death.


	17. Chapter 14

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 16 chapters in and already fourty seven reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

**Just be warned.. This chapter has kind of sexy undertones.. Shit happens when I think about Jacob Black.. -drools- Nothing sexual yet, I'm a firm believer in not rushing into that sort of thing.. Just lots of fluff and sexy flirting.. Sorry if that offends anybody.. But I hope all my Jacob girls got good mental images when reading this. ;p**

* * *

Rocks were being thrown at her window. She sat up in bed and gathered the sheet around her, slid out of bed and peered out the window, blushing and trying to wake up when Jacob made his way up the tree and into her open window. She hugged against him and pulled him into a kiss as she asked in a whisper, "Did you hear what fucktard's family is back?"

"Mhmm. I heard. How'd that go?" Jacob asked as Colby shrugged and said "She had a fit because Charlie said she couldn't just go off to Italy. She's been in her room sulking for the better part of an hour now. How was your night?" while looking up at him in concern as he shrugged, leaned in and kissed her then said quietly, "It went. Those fucking red eyed ones are getting to be more and more. Good news is that we've got new shifters now because of it. If they keep creating more, though.." Jacob said quietly as Colby nodded and then said "It's all my idiot sister's fault."

"Yeah, I know.. trust me, I know. I saw one of them lurking outside so I decided to come up here. Where's your dad?" Jacob asked in concern as Colby said quietly, "Two attacks in that bar between La Push and Forks.. That one that's always in the news for something shady? Apparently one attack happened outside the damn bar in the parking lot, to one of the girls working there, and then not even an hour later, their cook stepped out the back to smoke and he got attacked too.. They bit him. He's in the hospital now.. "

"Damn it. Let me guess.. You were listening in on the phone up here?" Jacob asked, barely hiding an amused grin as Colby said with a shrug, "I was worried about you.. You hadn't called me and you said one time that you were on patrol for two hours tonight, that was it.. I was kinda afraid that Mike's idiot father and his idiot hunting buddies might have.."

"We saw 'em.. And I think we made them all piss themselves in fear." Jacob said as he tilted Colby's chin up and said firmly, "You have nothing to worry about, babe. I will not do anything that hurts me too badly."

"You shouldn't have to do this at all but noooo.. My dumb zombie bitch sister has to have a thing for the undead." Colby said as she shivered and rubbed her arms. Jacob smirked as he looked down at the sight of his imprint wrapped in a bedsheet. For a moment the jealousy surged because he thought about how close to the Swan house he'd smelled that leech just now.. What if the jerk had been in here, seen her like this. "That nightmare.. You're okay now, right?" he asked as she said quietly, "It felt like cold clammy hands on my legs, Jacob.. It felt real.. But I guess it was one of those weird dreams?" to which he nodded and said "Maybe so.. I saw the text you sent about twenty minutes ago, decided to come by before I went home."

"Between you and me? I think Bella's going to sneak away tomorrow, go to Supreme ruler of the undead fucktards. And when she does, Jacob, I'm going to go straight to Charlie."

"Thats a good idea.. Do not leave with them if they try and make you. I'll keep you safe, not those leeches.. Safety to them is a joke. I mean look what happened when Bella went off with Edweirdo.." Jacob pointed out as Colby laughed and shook her head then said quietly, "If I go to Italy, Jacob.. You'll be the one going with me.. There is no way in hell I will go that far for my sister's dipshit boyfriend or my dipshit sister, even."

"Good.. Me either. And you are safer here." Jacob stated firmly as Colby nodded and then said "Embry's with Marnie, right? She was freaking out earlier, her parents had to leave for a few hours.." which made Jacob nod and smile then say, "He's been there for almost two hours now.. And Sam and I talked.. Since there are so many of us now, we're splitting Alpha."

"Can you do that?"

"We're gonna try. Means I get to do things my way with the people who follow me." Jacob said as Colby nodded and then said "That's good.. I don't get why he's so hush hush.. I mean we've got undead fuckers walking around in broad daylight.. What's the harm in shapeshifters doing it?" as she nuzzled against Jacob, trailed her fingertips slowly along his bare chest while biting her lower lip, looking up at him. He growled and then leaned down, whispered in her ear, "You really might not want to do that, babe." is voice coming out deeper and huskier. She stuck out her tongue and kept doing it for a few more seconds and then said quietly, "Thanks.. For coming by."

"Did you really think I was gonna just let you lay here, babe, after you texted about the nightmare?" Jacob asked as he checked the room covertly, doing his best not to scare her.. he had a bad feeling that someone had been in her room. And when he caught the bastard? He'd rip it to pieces. "Jacob, seriously.. Pretty sure it was a dream." Colby said as he nodded and then said "Just making sure, okay? I do not like the way they're trying to goad all of us into a move.. By any means necessary.. Which kinda makes Sam and I both think that they are not Volturi."

"Don't know, don't care.. As long as all this ends with them all dead? I'll be fine. And I know you'll protect me." Colby said quietly as Jacob nodded, his hand rested on her cheek. She sat on the bed, pulled him down with her and said "If it makes you feel better though, you can stay until I fall asleep? It'll be just like those sleepovers we had when we were little and our dads took us all camping together."

Jacob met this with an amused chuckle as he looked at her and then said quietly, "No, babe, it won't.. Because you actually wore a whole lot more then than you are right now."

"It was hot, Jacob, damn." Colby said as she blushed a little, bit her lower lip and added with a shrug, "I got it now, might as well be proud of it. And it's not like I go around showing it off all the time." while looking up at him as he got into position to lie behind her, wrapped his arms around her, his fingers trailing through her hair as he said quietly, "Shhh... Sleep.."

She yawned and then said sleepily, "I will if you keep playing in my hair like that." as she rolled over to face him, buried her face in his chest. Nothing had to happen, she just liked knowing he was lying there in the dark with her, his arms around her. It made her feel safer. And right now, she could do with a lot of the feeling safer.


	18. Chapter 15 I

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 17 chapters in and already fifty one reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

**Just be warned.. This chapter has kind of sexy undertones.. Shit happens when I think about Jacob Black.. -drools- Nothing sexual yet, I'm a firm believer in not rushing into that sort of thing.. Just lots of fluff and sexy flirting.. Sorry if that offends anybody.. But I hope all my Jacob girls got good mental images when reading this. ;p**

**Also, this is MY version of Bella going to Volterra.. And I hate the vamps and Bella so.. Heavy bashing, some girl on girl violence and Colby being a tattle tale and NOT going to Volterra, (neither her nor Jacob will be actually, I just think it's fucking s tupid, I mean why would either of them go if Colby basically hates her sister to begin with) all await you in this chapter.**

**If you can't take vamp/Bella bashing, plot changes and heavy amounts of sexy fluff.. I apologize in advance.**

**Also, !DominantJacob makes the first of many appearances in this chapter. ;p because what's hotter than a shapeshifter? A shapeshifter who KNOWS how to act like a sexy ass and dominant male, of course.**

* * *

"Whoa, no, nope, not gonna happen. You do not just get to come into my room, demand me to pack and leave with you for some pissant little town in Italy that for all you know doesn't exist.. And hell no I'm not going. And I will most definitely not be covering for you with Charlie, either. Get out of my room, Bella, before I throw your insane zombie ass down those stairs. Because honestly, sis? I think a good hard bump to the head would do you some good right now. Have you lost your fucking mind?" Colby asked, anger practically oozing out of every pore in her body as she shoved her sister back towards the bathroom door that seperated their bedrooms.

Alice looked on and then butted in and said "She needs you. And you two are sisters. Don't you want to know Bella's safe? And things are getting worse here, something huge is about to happen and I've seen you.." which only got cut off when Colby turned to her, hand tangled in her long light brown hair, an amused and particularly mean gleam in her eyes as she said quietly, "Bella stopped being my sister the day she let you fucking creeps brainwash her into believing all your crap. You might be vampires, yes.. But you're not any safer than an ax murderer.. You drink from animals? So what.. One day you could all snap and personally? I'm not going anywhere with any of you because I don't wanna be there the day it happens. Get the fuck out of my room now, both of you." as she used her other hand, pointed Alice towards her door.

Bella was practically shaking with silent rage and she lunged forward, grabbing her sister, begging tearfully.. "If you go, Colby, you'll be safer. You have to believe them.. Alice, she can see things."

"Alice, like the rest of your beloved Cullens, sister, is a big fat fucking liar. I trust the pack to keep me safe. Not you.. And certainly not them." Colby said in a calm voice as she tore her sister's hands off of her upper arms and then added, "But hey.. If you wanna go to that disgusting asshole you're so in love with? Go on your own."

"But you have to..."

Jacob spoke up from behind Colby, his arms circled her waist as he held Bella's gaze firmly and said quietly, "No, Bella.. No she doesn't.. And if you idiots want our help fighting these other vamps? You will leave my imprint the fuck alone. Because if you don't, Bella.. The pack isn't obligated to actually do anything to help you. She's not going anywhere with either of you, Bella, and that's final. Because I said so." which got him a momentary dirty look from Colby that he ignored.. She was his imprint, he was not about to let her run off with the Cullens and Bella. Not when he didn't trust him as far as he could throw them.

"You're a cold hearted bitch!" Bella practically spat in anger at her sister.

Colby sighed and said quietly, "No, Bella.. Just sick of all this.. You fall for one guy, the worst guy on the planet for you, might I add and now, thanks to that, we've got legions of undead bastards swarming.. And they're all looking for you. Meanwhile, instead of focusing on the shit you caused because you had to have Edward motherfucking Cullen or die trying and actually trying to prevent further problems that stem from the one your idiot boyfriend's family and your idiot boyfriend even existing caused.. You want to run off to Volterra to stop him from going out into the sun and bursting into flames or something. If anyone is a cold hearted bitch, Bella.. " Colby paused as she stood toe to toe with her sister, held her gaze intently as she said in a sharp tone, "It's you.. Because you don't give a shit about anybody but this fucking pathetic sick psycho. Go. .Go on to Italy. If you come back here and me and Charlie are dead? Our blood's on your hands."

She shoved Bella back harder than she'd probably ever shoved her older sister in their lives and then slammed the bathroom door shut, locked it on her side. Alice knocked on the door and called through it, "All she's asking is for you to come with her. I told her what I saw and she's freaking out right now."

"You cannot see the future, Alice, for the last and final time. I believe that you're a vampire.. I will not however, believe at any point in time that you have some secret power that lets you see the future. As far as me going? You got your answer." Colby replied through the door as she looked at Jacob and said quietly after taking a few big deep breaths to calm herself down, "You seriously did not just order me around." while looking at him and trying not to laugh while fuming in anger about the entire damn stupid fight she'd just had with her sister.

"I did, actually." Jacob said as Colby giggled, walked towards him slowly, placed her hand in the middle of his chest and looked up at him a few moments before remarking dryly, "You better be lucky I kinda love you, Black.. And that you have abs I'm dying to lick. Among other things.. because anybody else who tried that macho caveman bullshit?"

"You know damn well why I was doing it, babe. For your own good.. I'd have kidnapped you if you'd even thought about going.." Jacob mused as he leaned down, placed his hands on the small of her back, pulled her hips against him and then muttered quietly, "Don't know where I'd have hidden you but.. There was no way in hell I was letting you get in that Porsche with them." as he bought a hand up, trailed his index finger slowly across her lower lip before adding, "But my tone was out of line. I can admit that. But first, babe.. You're gonna have to admit that you liked it.."

Colby purred as his index finger dragged slowly across her lower lip and leaning closer to him, she rested her forehead on his chest and then stated simply, "I did.. But do not think you're gonna start being a bossy shit all the time, Jacob Ephiriam Black." as she bit her lower lip, gazed intently into her eyes. Down the hallway, her sister's bedroom door slammed and then moments later, the front door slammed shut with almost enough force to shatter the glass panes in the window at the top.

Jacob and Colby stood in the window upstairs, watched Alice and Bella as they left in a hurry. "So.. What are you gonna do about that?" Jacob asked as Colby smirked and turned to stare up at him as she shrugged and said "Gimme my phone.. I'm gonna call our dad.. Now."

Jacob chuckled and pressing his forehead to hers he said quietly, "Colby, you are a really, really bad girl.. That's so mean."

"She totally deserves it, does she not? And personally, I hope that when Daddy is done with her? Her ass is thrown into a sanitarium. That's where she really belongs.. We've got real world problems here and all that bitch is worried about is going to save her undead piece of ass from overexposure to sunlight. Fuck them all." Colby said quietly, even as it hurt to say so.

She didn't want to hate her older sister.. But the way Bella had always been to some degree, made it significantly harder for Colby to actually love her. Jacob's lips found her forehead and said "I've got a better idea.. How about we don't call.. How about we go down to the station and tell your father in person.. that way we can kinda keep him from totally losing his shit at work? Charlie's a nice guy.. doesn't deserve the hell Bella's putting him through." as he grabbed his motorcycle key from Colby's desk and the two of them locked down the house, went to Forks Police Department to tell Charlie in person what Bella had just stupidly done.


	19. Chapter 15 II

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 18 chapters in and already fifty nine reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

**Just be warned.. This chapter has kind of sexy undertones.. Shit happens when I think about Jacob Black.. -drools- Nothing sexual yet, I'm a firm believer in not rushing into that sort of thing.. Just lots of fluff and sexy flirting.. Sorry if that offends anybody.. But I hope all my Jacob girls got good mental images when reading this. ;p**

**Also, this is MY version of Bella going to Volterra.. And I hate the vamps and Bella so.. Heavy bashing, some girl on girl violence and Colby being a tattle tale and NOT going to Volterra, (neither her nor Jacob will be actually, I just think it's fucking s tupid, I mean why would either of them go if Colby basically hates her sister to begin with) all await you in this chapter.**

**If you can't take vamp/Bella bashing, plot changes and heavy amounts of sexy fluff.. I apologize in advance.**

**Also, !DominantJacob makes the first of many appearances in this chapter. ;p because what's hotter than a shapeshifter? A shapeshifter who KNOWS how to act like a sexy ass and dominant male, of course.**

* * *

"Your sister went where?" Charlie asked his youngest daughter as Colby said quietly, "I tried to stop her, dad." which he nodded and then said aloud, "But she didn't listen to you, as usual.. She just packed up and went to that little.. I wish to God I knew what her thing about that one guy was because it's really starting to make me wonder if she even has a brain anymore."

"I've actually wondered a long time about her mental state, Daddy." Colby pointed out as she slipped a donut from the nearby break area out of the bakery box and took a bite, looking at her father in concern. Knowing how he'd always seemed to be closer to Bella, though not understanding why, she knew this latest in a string of stuff Bella had done lately had to be wearing on him mentally. She sighed and said quietly, "If it helps, Daddy.. I know why you're so mad. And I totally agree with it. I just.. I didn't want to be the one to come down here and tell you what she'd done but it needed to be done. She's basically going nuts on us."

Charlie nodded then spoke quietly, a dark tone to his voice as he said "I'm going to handle her when she comes home. And she will not like what I'm intending to do. It gives me time, while she's gone, to talk to your mother and discuss some things with her.. About sending Bella back there to live."

Inside, Colby was cheering and laughing and yelling and practically streaking and doing backflips with joy. Someone FINALLY saw what she did. She'd FINALLY pushed their father way too far. But she kept quiet, she kept calm and Jacob watched her intently, smiled to himself a little. It was so obvious to him, really, that inside right now, Colby was having a touchdown dance in her mind. And he was too.

Maybe with Bella leaving potentially, these other vampires would leave too. It was a selfish thought and the young male hated himself for even having it, she was his old friend, but.. Colby was more to him than that. Especially now with the imprint bond. Not that she hadn't been subconsciously before imprint, of course.. And the stupidity Bella bought down on them put Colby and her father in the line of serious danger and dire consequences.

"If you have to do it, Daddy, you have to. You tried with her." Colby said quietly as she hugged her father and then added, "She left about an hour ago.." as she added a few seconds later, "After pitching a fit because I said I wasn't gonna go.. That weirdo Alice had her believing that if I stayed behind something bad would happen to me. But Jacob put his foot down." with a playful glare in Jacob's direction which made Charlie laugh and then remark, "He did, did he?"

"I didn't actually have to do too much asserting my opinion, sir.. Colby's smarter than that." Jacob said as he smiled at Colby proudly and then added, "She seemed to think that if Colby went, she'd be safer."

"And I told her, Daddy, that I trusted you to keep me safe.. And if she had any brains she wouldn't be traipsing off around the world for some guy who left her like trash in the woods.. I mean for all she knows, Dad.. He could be lying and this town doesn't even exist."

"We can ask google." Charlie mused as he shook his head and took out his cell phone, dialing the girls mother, rolling his eyes in annoyance when the phone went to voicemail on Renee's end.

"And as usual, your mother is gone out."

"Figures. Try calling her again later.. I know she normally gets in from the ballfield around 7ish, that's if she and Phil don't stop off to eat and have a few drinks." Colby said as she sighed and bit her lower lip. She hated ratting Bella out, but she hated what Edward was forcing her sister to become. Jacob squeezed her hand gently and then said quietly, "I'm gonna get Colby back to your house, sir.. We'll man the phones, maybe she'll call."

"Doubtful, Jacob but thanks.. Colby, if you don't mind try calling your mother? You usually have better luck getting her than me." Charlie said as he hugged his daughter and reminded her, "And wear a helmet on that motorcycle."

"She does, sir. It's the whole reason I have two." Jacob said as Charlie nodded and smiled then said quietly, "At least one of my girls has sense lately. I'm just glad Colby's not sneaking out and things anymore. And that she seems happy." which made Colby blush.. Her father had known what she was up to before all along? It was shocking to her, he'd never acted as if he did.

Charlie laughed at his daughter's rare moment of speechlessness and then said with a smirk, "Dads always know, Colby. I didn't do anything because you were just being a kid.. Your sister is the one who's losing her mind lately."

Colby hugged her father and she and Jacob left the station. The second they were in the parking lot, Jacob said in amusement, "Okay, let it out... You've been wanting to yell and laugh in triumph for almost an hour now, babe. So have I."

"Maybe with her going back to Renee's these other vamps will go the fuck away?" Colby muttered hopefully as she pressed against Jacob. His lips found the top of her head and he shook his head at her as he said quietly, "Doubtful.. But it's worth a try to hope for, right?"

"Exactly." Colby said as he helped her on the back of his bike and they headed back to her father's house.


	20. Chapter 15 III

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 19 chapters in and already sixty two reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

And now, because SM **_didn't_** go this route.. Rest of series will **deviate like crazy from here, people**.. Because I am a firm believer in consequences and their actions. And I'd **really rather not have the focus on Edward the douchebag and Bella the annoying twat or any of those pesky mosquito**s any longer than necessary.. The **_stuff in the books will happen_**, **_just lots differently, and not all in Forks either_**, obviously. You'll see what I mean soon enough, pretties. :p

* * *

Bella could feel the tension in the air as soon as she shut the door to her father's house behind her. "Charlie? What's Renee's car doing in the driveway?" Bella asked, her stomach lurching like crazy as she walked past the den and up the stairs, intent on going up to her room, putting down her luggage. Before she made it halfway to the staircase, however, her father called out in a deathly calm tone of voice, "Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass in this den right now.. We're going to have a serious family discussion about what you've been up to lately. And the consequences of your recent actions, young lady." as he stood in the doorway, pointed into the room giving her a firm and concerned grim scowl as she walked past.

As soon as she saw Colby sitting in the den she knew without a doubt that Colby had to have snitched her out. And that apparently, her father was now one hundred percent done with her shit. And he'd bought her mother and stepfather into things now. And this meant one thing.. She was either about to be in serious shit or she was about to be forced to move all the way to Florida, away from Edward, away from the love of her life, away from everything and the one thing that made her feel alive, made her feel like her life was worth living.

"You little..."

"Before you go accusing your little sister of anything, Isabella, you should know that even if you hadn't ran off to Italy with that girl Alice, this was going to happen sooner or later. I've had it with the way you act and the way this one guy's gotten so deep in your skin and in your head that you can't even think without him around. I got my fill of it the past few months.. And I really do believe that the only solution to this, Bella.." Charlie stopped as he looked at his oldest daughter in concern for a few moments before continuing, "Is to send you back to Florida with Renee and Phil.. Immediately."

Colby resisted the urge to smirk and scream and shout and cheer. She actually felt kind of bad for her older sister, but then the realization kicked in that Bella had bought all this down on her own head, nobody else had a thing to do with the consequences of her actions but herself and that creepy pervert Edweirdo. Sure Colby might have told on her, but... It was for Bella's own good.

Not to watch the pain on her sister's face right now, though she couldn't entirely say she was hating it, seeing Bella hurting for once, seeing everything blow up in her perrfect little face for once.

"But.. That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair. And you've gotten off with warnings for long enough, Bella.. And that's not all, by the way, your mother has a few rules she'd like to get out in the open." Charlie said as Renee nodded, stood and said in a wavery tone, she really hated it, being a tough guy, placing discipline to either one of the girls, that's why the task so often fell to Charlie, even though he was more often than not thousands of miles away when it was needed.. Or he had been until the girls moved in with him.

"You will have no contact with Edward. You will come straight home from school and go straight to school each morning. You will have no bedroom door, no laptop, no cell phone. If I even think you're writing him letters, Bella.." Renee said as firmly as she could, Phil finishing, "Then we'll be sending you somewhere else that's equipped to handle problems like this.. This thing with this boy isn't healthy and we're all doing this because we love you and we're concerned."

"But I love him.. And he loves me. So you're all basically telling me love isn't healthy?" Bella asked, brow raised, grim tone of voice as Colby spoke up and pointed out "We're not saying love isn't healthy.. Just not your kind of love, Bella."

"Your sister also told me what you've been up to where she and Jacob are concerned and frankly, Bella, I'm disappointed. I never would have thought you'd do things like that, just because you didn't get your way." Charlie said as he shook his head and Renee added, "What on earth happened to the two of you? You used to get along so well."

"Actually, Mom, no we didn't.. Bella pretended and so did I.. Mostly because she was older and meaner and I was afraid if I told anyone how mean she was to me sometimes, I'd wind up getting in trouble and not her."

"We'll get to how messed up it is that you think those things in a few minutes." Renee said as she fixed her eyes on her older daughter and said "Go upstairs and pack. Now."

"But.."

"This is not a debate. It's not up for discussion. I've heard more than enough to convince me that this needs to be done." Renee said in an uncharacteristic moment of strength. Bella stopped in front of Colby and said quietly, "Just wait.. I'll get you back for this. You did this.. You and Jacob because you get your kicks out of seeing me suffer."

"If I did, Bella, I'd have went for Jacob from the get go. Not tried like hell to fight how I felt just because I thought that his being around you was bringing the old you back." Colby said quietly as she bit her lower lip and her stomach quivered in fear for a split second. She knew her sister hated her now, she hated that, she also hated that she'd ratted Bella out to her father but.. Like she'd told her father, it needed to be done...

And now, they'd just see what happened after the measures taken were in effect.. Maybe they'd saved her before it was too late.. Or maybe they'd just created a whole other set of problems in an already bad situation..


	21. Chapter 15 IV

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 20 chapters in and already seventy seven reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

And now, because SM **_didn't_** go this route.. Rest of series will **deviate like crazy from here, people**.. Because I am a firm believer in consequences and their actions. And I'd **really rather not have the focus on Edward the douchebag and Bella the annoying twat or any of those pesky mosquito**s any longer than necessary.. The **_stuff in the books will happen_**, **_just lots differently, and not all in Forks either_**, obviously. You'll see what I mean soon enough, pretties. :p

* * *

She'd been in Florida for exactly two hours now and she hated it more than anything already. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket and she tried to slip out of her bedroom covertly, but her mother saw her digging around in her pockets and Renee held out her hands as she said "When I said no cell phone, no email, no anything, Bella, I meant it. This is for your own good. You only have a few more months until you're 18, if this guy still makes you feel this way then, do whatever you want.. But for now? You will focus on school and you will focus on getting an actual life.. Not just a life tied to this one guy. This one dangerous guy, might I add.. What if everything he's gotten you into so far had gotten you killed? What do you think your father and I might have done then? Or do you even care anymore, Bella?"

Bella stared her mother down, arms crossed. She felt like a prisoner and she hated it. She thought about Colby back in Forks with Jacob and it made her madder. Nobody was making Colby cut back on how much she saw Jacob. It wasn't fair. She loved Edward Cullen, what did her parents and sister not understand about that?

Her mother looked at the text message then texted back when Bella wasn't looking, "She will no longer be recieving or sending texts to you. Have a nice day." before turning off the device and pocketing it. She hated doing this to one of her girls, she knew it was killing Bella, but it was all for Bella's own good, to keep her from throwing away her life on a guy she'd only known for a little over a year or two tops.

It had to be done. If they still felt the same way about each other when Bella was 18, Renee knew she'd be able to do nothing to stop Bella from going to him, she just hoped that the distance and the seperation during now and up to that time might wisen up her daughter slightly. "This is for your own good, Bella. One day you will understand why we had to do this."

She and Phil walked out, Bella flopped down onto the bed, bit her lower lip as she tried not to cry about everything being done to her. It wasn't fair. She wondered if Edward would worry and parts of her prayed he would, that he'd find out where she was and come to her, take her away from her.. Then the other parts deeper down were afraid..

Did she **really** want to give up living?

She knew now, what he was, just what she was getting herself into and yes, it was scary to her, deep down. But the love she felt, the way she felt like she belonged with him, to him more than made up for all that. The emotions overrode the fear and the more logical ways she should be feeling right now. She sat up on her bed and focused.. She'd made him talk to her mentally once.. Could she do it again?

* * *

Colby rolled her eyes as she threw open the front door to find a pacing Edward Cullen standing there. He looked at her and said in a solemn and quiet voice, "I know you hate me. I can understand that.. But did you have to do something to make them send her away?"

"She did nothing, leech. Get off of Charlie's porch before I get angry." Jacob said as he stepped into view. Edward looked from Colby to Jacob and shook his head then said quietly, "One day, Jacob, it'll be you that gets her ripped away. Then you can tell me how that feels, dog."

"Whoa, hey.. Back the fuck up and step down, Edward. Jacob said get off my father's porch. As far as what I did? I'd do it again a thousand times you creepy bastard if I knew it'd make her wake up and see you for what you really are. It's disgusting now that I know.. The fact that she'd just willingly let you turn her. That she's that far gone. Hope you're happy, Cullen, you took a reasonably sane although bitchy girl and turned her into a stark raving lunatic."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere you're not." Colby said as she smirked and firmly shut the door then said through it, "Scram.. Or I'll find garlic or something and shove it right up your ass." before turning to Jacob, hugging against him. What they'd done earlier really hit her hard, she'd had to lie in bed and listen to Bella crying as Bella finished packing to move back.

She hated herself right now but she agreed with her father and her mother and of course, with Jacob. This thing Bella had with Cullen wasn't healthy. This had to happen. She still felt so guilty, like such a horrible sister. Jacob's arms wrapped around her and he kissed her head as he said quietly "If you wanna cry, babe.. It's okay. I know how bad it made you feel, even if you try to hide it. But it's like your dad said.. You guys had to do something.."

She hugged against him and said quietly, "I just hate that she had to be hurt like that. I really, really hate it. I know I don't always show it but I do love my sister."

"I know, babe." Jacob said quietly as he heard Edward shuffling around on the porch. He left Colby inside and stepped out, shut the door quietly as he said " You need to go now. You and your family have done more than enough. And Colby, believe it or not, is really upset about what happened earlier."

"She's not. She got her way, of course." Edward said solemnly as Jacob rolled his eyes, reached out to grab Edward who promptly used his vampire speed to move and run.

"Good riddance you blood sucking creep." Jacob called out behind Edward as he stepped back inside and said quietly to Colby, "He's gone.. Ready to go with me to the diner?"

"I don't know if I can eat as guilty as I feel right now. I mean I'm happy something's being done, not so happy that it's actually hurting her worse than I thought it would. I don't want her to totally hate me.. I just want her to be somewhat normal again."

"Maybe she will.. In the meantime, you do need food.. And we did promise Marnie and Embry we'd meet them to double date since I got Sam to agree to at least do that with the imprints?" Jacob said as Colby nodded and smiled, looked up at him and said "Let's go."


	22. Chapter 16 I

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 21 chapters in and already seventy eight reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

And now, because SM **_didn't_** go this route.. Rest of series will **deviate like crazy from here, people**.. Because I am a firm believer in consequences and their actions. And I'd **really rather not have the focus on Edward the douchebag and Bella the annoying twat or any of those pesky mosquito**s any longer than necessary.. The **_stuff in the books will happen_**, **_just lots differently, and not all in Forks either_**, obviously. You'll see what I mean soon enough, pretties. :p

* * *

The redness of his eyes made her draw a quick gasp and she went to scream but nothing came out. In fact, it felt as if her voicebox were being crushed like someone crushing an aluminum soda can in their fists. She cowered away from the man's reach and felt around frantically on her nightstand for anything she could use to defend herself. The man sat down on the very edge of her bed and looked at her, an intense anger burning in his eyes. "You really think hiding her will save her pathetic life, girl?" he asked as he laughed a moment.

For a few seconds, long enough to permit her to answer his question obviously, her throat relaxed and she could speak. Instead of answering him, however, she let out an ear piercing scream that sent her father running up the hall and into her room. By the time he'd gotten into her room, however, the man was gone. Colby was sitting against her headboard, hands around her throat. How the hell had he done that? Choking her without ever once touching her? She was angrier than she'd ever been in her life and afraid, very very afraid.

_'You have to tell your dad something.. But he won't ever believe the truth. Just tell him that a person was in your room when you woke up, or you thought they were, that it might have been a nightmare. And then find a way to call Jacob and let him know what just happened.. Then wait until your dad goes back to sleep, go downstairs, get the gun from over the fireplace in the den and go find that son of a bitch. The bullet might not kill him but it will slow him down and give the pack time to corner him and maybe find out what the hell is going on lately, where all of these blood sucking motherfuckers are coming from. This is your only hope of getting rid of the red eyed motherfuckers, Colby, do it!' _her conscience nagged at her as she looked her father square in the eyes calmly and then said quietly, "It was a bad dream, daddy.. I think that's all it was, I was having a bad dream because of that horror movie I watched earlier. I'm fine, really.. I could use a hug though." flashing her most convincing smile.

Charlie obliged his daughter the hug and then said quietly, "If you need me, Colby, I'm right down the hall.. If you even think someone's in your room, it's nothing to be ashamed of if you happen to be wrong.. With the way t hese attacks have been going lately, I'm not willing to take any chances.. parts of me wish to hell there was some way I could pin them on that Cullen kid.. The way he keeps popping up at the station, calling here, trying to 'talk sense into me' and let me allow Bella to move back and see him. It's just strange."

Colby nodded quietly and after hugging her father once more, she pretended to settle back down, mostly to pacify him. Then when she heard him shut the door to his own bedroom, she slid out of bed, texted Jacob quickly..

And her finger hovered over her mom's house phone number.. Bella was her sister, she was flesh and blood.. These attacks might be because of her thing with Cullen but she didn't want her sister hurt either.. But she knew their mother well enough to know Renee wouldn't let Bella talk if Bella were being punished. She'd become a lot more strict in recent years thanks to some of Colby's more notorious stunts.

She paced her room and punched a wall. She couldn't warn Bella without her parents thinking she was fucking nuts, coocoo for coco puffs.. This whole thing was nuts, actually.. But it was real and it was dangerous. And thanks to her stupid sister's necrophiliac tendencies, her desire to be food for a blood sucking mosquito man, they were all caught up in it. Colby swore and her phone vibrated, she jumped almost a mile in the air, it scared her. She realized her hands were shaking.

She slid open her bedroom window and peered down. She gasped as she saw the glow of red eyes in the near distance. Then she took a few deep breaths, shut her eyes and reopened them to find the glowing red dots gone and Jacob hissing her name at her from the ground below. The howling of more wolves in the distance lead her to believe that maybe the pack had seen her mysterious visitor.

Jacob tumbled through her window and asked her if she were okay, hugging her. She explained what happened and he fought to control his rage and keep from phasing r ight then and there. He had been right to send the pack after that leech he'd tracked just now. Evidently, the leech had been in Colby's room tonight.

"What'd he say, babe?"

"He just told me that sending Bella away wasn't going to keep her or me safe. Fucking creep. I want no part in this shit that my sister's gotten us all into. But noooo, she has to be fucking insane and like fucking dead guys." Colby muttered as she looked up at Jacob then said "I didn't say anything. When I got the chance I screamed and Dad came in. If I'd told him he would've thought I was doing some kind of drug. What the hell are we all gonna do? I mean this is a fine mess she's left everyone with."

"I know, babe.. But don't worry, you're gonna be okay.. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."


	23. Chapter 16 II

**Wow, holy cheeseballs! Only 21 chapters in and already eighty three reviews, holy shit ! And a bunch of faves and follows. You guys really restored my faith in my not so great writing skills and for that I'm in total bliss over here, you don't even know how much the reviews and the favorites and follows mean to me. I'm glad so many people like this, Bella bashing and all. I intend for this to sort of follow but not follow the canon timeline, I'll be making serious changes because SM did things that I really thought nonsensical and stupid (the whole imprint on a baby thing for one, the way the vamps and bella got all the attention and dominated the stories leaving the more interesting characters in the background), and Bella / vamps are not my cup of tea, so if you choose to, think of this as an alternate story and ending for Jacob.**

And now, because SM **_didn't_** go this route.. Rest of series will **deviate like crazy from here, people**.. Because I am a firm believer in consequences and their actions. And I'd **really rather not have the focus on Edward the douchebag and Bella the annoying twat or any of those pesky mosquito**s any longer than necessary.. The **_stuff in the books will happen_**, **_just lots differently, and not all in Forks either_**, obviously. You'll see what I mean soon enough, pretties. :p

* * *

"Look, nutjob.. Whatever the hell you and Edward did to piss off these bastards.. It's gotten worse. And your loyal pain in the ass satan spawn boyfriend refuses to even consider the fact that maybe you being in Florida is best for you. Hell, what am I saying, you are too. I mean you do realize, Bella, that if you run away you are nuthouse bound, right? Mom and Phil were not fucking around when they said that you were not going to see or talk to him anymore.. So calling here and trying to get me to go over there and talk to him for you? Not gonna happen." Colby said as she twisted a strand of hair around her fingertips, rolled over onto her stomach in the bed and looked at her cell phone.

Almost 3 hours and no word from Jacob. But the damn creepy pedophile known as Edward Cullen had blown up the landline phone almost ten times wanting Colby to tell Bella this or that.. Or trying to get Alice to warn Colby about some impending doom she apparently faced. Her father had been gone for almost two hours by now, he'd had back to back crime scenes to go to tonight thanks to Bella's undead friends.

So right now, Colby was on edge and jittery.. Not to mention a little more than annoyed at Bella and Edward's thinking, and stupidly at that, that she'd run interference for them.

"I'd do it for you and Jacob."

"You wouldn't have to, Bella, because I'd expect dad to ship my ass to a sanitarium if I behaved as you had the past few months. And you are not dragging me into your shit. I have more than enough shit to deal with. Good night. Go to fucking sleep." Colby answered as she hung up on Bella, dug around in her bookbag and pulled out her history book. She had a paper to write.

She jumped and tensed when she thought she heard a door open downstairs, but when she got up, peeked down the stairs and into the entryway, she saw no one. Lightning made her scream and she screamed louder when a mirror above a small table at the stairs landing caught the reflection of someone standing in her bedroom, watching her.

"I'm calling the..." she said just as it all went blank.

She woke up on her bed, a dark haired red eyed man sitting at the edge. " I've told you, little girl.. Hiding her from me is only prolonging the inevitable. Either he turns her or she dies."

She tried to move, again she felt paralyzed. The storm picked up in intensity outside and she felt her heart racing so fast she thought it would surely explode and coat every surface in the room in her own blood. Her father wasn't home, Jacob was on patrol and nobody would literally hear her scream. She willed herself to fight and suddenly, she found that she could move.

The red eyed male looked at her shocked as she got up and grabbed a pair of scissors from her desk nearby, pointed them at him as she said quietly, "Surprised? I don't know how the hell I did that but.. Now that I'm on my feet, I can talk and I have a weapon? If I were you, sir, I'd get the fuck out of my house." as calmly as she could, though it was a bluff, her voice shook with fear.

He stood and grabbed her wrist, holding so tightly that she thought he'd snap it for sure. "I'm impressed. Amused, by it but impressed all the same. Tell those dogs that they can keep killing us one by one all they like. We'll keep regrouping. Our leader wants Bella and she will stop at nothing to get her. Bella owes her.. So does that boyfriend of hers. Took something irreplacable from her, they did. I'm just a messenger.." as he held her gaze intently. She dropped the scissors about the same time that he dropped the grip on her wrists.

And just as she screamed and grabbed for her keys, intent on going down to the station and leaving a message for her father or just sitting there until he came back in from the crime scenes, the front door flew open and her father came in, having heard her screams from outside with Jacob on his tail.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Are you okay, Colby? What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Charlie asked as Colby said breathlessly, "A guy broke in here.. He just left, I think you guys scared him off. I was about to come to the station, Daddy. He was scary.. Kept saying all this weird shit... "

"About what?"

Jacob said quietly, " Yeah, about what?" as he looked at Colby, looked her over carefully, inspecting her for any mark that he could use to kill the guy for later on when he went after him. Which he fully intended to do just as soon as he left here.

"Just weird shit."

"Tell me what the guy said, Colby. Right now." Charlie said as Colby looked at Jacob, waiting on a cue. When Jacob nodded to her, she sighed and said "You might wanna sit down for this, Dad.. Jacob, you gonna help me out here? Maybe it's time my dad got a clue as to what Bella's little boyfriend really is.. And about the others like him. Even if he has me committed when I'm done telling him."

They walked into the kitchen and Colby started to tell him everything. And when it got to that point, Jacob said quietly, "They're not the only ones, sir.. I.. I wanna show you something. I'm not supposed to, but maybe it'll help you believe her. Because she's definitely not lying. This is real and it's serious."

After he phased and showed Charlie, Charlie gaped at him a few moments, stammering, backing away a little. He turned his attention to Colby and asked quietly, "How long have you known? About that Cullen kid I mean?"

"Long enough, Dad.. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me.. I mean they're not the ones behind the attacks in town.. But they know the ones who are.. And .. They're after Bella because of Edward."

"She's safer in Florida. I knew I should never have let her keep seeing that little jerk when I met him and every hair on the back of my neck stood up." Charlie mumbled as he paced a little trying to take in everything his youngest daughter was telling him.

"She is. But they might come after us too." Colby warned quietly as Charlie grumbled, swore and then said aloud, "If she even thinks for one damn second she's moving back here, that he's gonna be a part of her life... I'm not gonna let that happen."

"She's trying to run away.. She was trying to get me to go to Edward, tell him to go get her. I told her no and hung up on her. It's sick, that's what it is." Colby said as she paced, bit her thumb in thought. Jacob spoke up and said quietly, "We didn't want to tell you like this. I wasn't supposed to show you what I showed you, either."

"Gotcha." Charlie said as he looked at Jacob, still finding the fact that Jacob, a kid he'd known since the kid was born turned into a giant wolf when he got angry enough.

Jacob hugged Colby and then said to Charlie, "I'd never hurt her.. Just so you know." as Charlie nodded and replied "I know you wouldn't.. Just it's a lot to take in is all..". He knew that. It still freaked him the fuck out, however, a kid he'd known since the kid's birth morphing into a giant dog. All of it did, really. He wondered for a moment how Colby handled learning all that she'd just told him.. Maybe that's why she'd been distancing from her older sister even more lately. If so, he didn't blame her. He couldn't say that if given the choice he wouldn't do the same as she was, really. Because the whole vampires thing just didn't sit well with him.

He fixed his gaze on his daughter intently and then asked a few moments later, "You're okay with that, Colby?" Charlie asked as Colby looked back at him then said quietly, " It scares me but..I love Jacob and I know he's not an actual monster, in the sense of he'd never willingly put me in danger or hurt me himself. I've known him too long now, Dad, to not know that... And he wouldn't morph into a wolf if it weren't for vampires showing up here. They're protectors.. And he makes me feel safe. I mean you both make me feel safe.. If not for you and Jacob, Dad, I'm not gonna lie.. I'd probably be a walking bundle of raw nerves given all this crap.." as she bit her lower lip and said in concern, "Are you okay, Dad? That was a lot to take in in one night. Like I said.. I didn't want to unload on you like that, but I just.. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Especially now with the attacks getting more and more violent, and to the point that they're happening every day almost."

"It was.. And I still think it's all too weird. But.. At least one of you spoke up and told me the truth. I suspect Bella would've died without even thinking about telling me. As far as worrying, Colby, you let Dad do that, okay? But next time your sister calls, hand me the phone. I'm going to talk to her."

"She won't listen, sir." Jacob said as Colby nodded and pointed out, "All we've both been doing is trying.. We thought that when he left, this was all done.. That she'd be okay, that whatever hold he had on her would be broken. We were really wrong about that. But now she's so far gone to the point that it's pathetic. I mean he's endangering her life and she doesn't even care."

"We just won't mention all of this often." Charlie said quietly as Colby nodded and then said "But now you know. So you can't say that nobody told you anything." as he nodded and hugged his daughter then asked, "This guy that showed up earlier tonight.. Just in case he comes back, Colby, I want you to be with either me or Jacob if at all possible.. Just until Jacob and his friends catch him.. Or something happens and they disappear."

"The only way they will disappear, sir, is if the pack manages to get a handle on the whole problem. And we're doing everything we can." Jacob said as Charlie mused, "Explains the shape of the bodies we've been finding.. When they've been going to autopsy, they've been discovered as having at least half of their blood drained. I thought wild animal at first, doesn't help that Nelson saw, hell, I guess now I know it was true and you guys out in the woods.. But I never thought it'd be this."

"Might not want to tell anyone." Jacob said as Charlie nodded and with a dry and solemn laugh he said "Who could I tell, really? I'd get thrown into a nuthouse."

"Exactly my thoughts when I found out vampires were real." Colby remarked as she hugged her dad and said quietly, "But as far as tonight goes, sir, I'm okay now. You're home and I'm not by myself anymore. And Jacob came by. Can we just go watch a few hours of mind numbing idiot box? I really just don't even wanna think about this crap anymore tonight."

"The pack caught the one guy who snuck in." Jacob mouthed to Charlie a few moments later after reading a text Sam sent him to let him know. Charlie nodded and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels on it until they found National Lampoon's Animal House on. A comedy would do them all good currently, so they found themselves watching it, pretending that the world was normal.


End file.
